


Cherishing You

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, jean/marco/armin, riren - Freeform, rivaeren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having separated from his brother ever since he was a baby, Eren didn't remember the face of his older brother aside from his baby photos. He soon found himself slowly attached to the new guy who appeared in his family's bakery during the first day of his moving. RiRen AU Incest Modern Days<br/>Warning of threesome pairing (JeanMarcoArmin), if you don't like, then you can go ahead to skip this ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah  
> Warning of threesome pairing (JeanMarcoArmin), if you don't like, then you can go ahead to skip this ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been wanting to write another fic with a brotherly love theme and here it was, all ready for you to read. XD No, this is not a reincarnation fic, just a modern day setting. The Jaeger Bakery doujinshi was the one inspired me for the setting in this fanfic! :D I figured this fic won't be as long as Overwhelming Emotions, but let's see how it goes! Enjoy!

**Chapter 01: Separation**

The door of the bakery opened to reveal a young lady with amber eyes and brown hair. She held her son's hand, readying him for school in the very morning.

"You really don't have to send me off, Mom. I'm 12 already." The boy said as he pouted. His mother shook her head.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Rivaille? You won't be home in several days because of your field trip, I have to see you off." Carla was about to close the door when her eldest son halted her. The boy spotted his one-year-old brother as he slowly crawled up to them. Had he not seen him, Carla would have closed the door and injured him. The green-eyed baby was staring up at his brother while he scooped up. He could hear Rivaille's soothing voice as he whispered to his ear. He giggled with his small hands clutched to his jacket after feeling the bigger hand ruffle his brown locks affectionately, kissing the top of his head as he rocked him in his arms.

"Eren, I'll be going now, alright? We'll be separated for a few days until I'm back from my field trip. Don't cry while I'm gone, Eren." His mother picked him up from the boy's arms, smiling softly as she patted his head.

"We need to go now… Mikasa, can you take him back inside? He's following Rivaille outside." An eight-year-old girl with long hair and stoic eyes walked up to them.

"Have a safe trip, Mom…" She said while she took her brother in her arms.

"Are you not going to say anything to your older brother?" Mikasa rolled her eyes at her inquiry.

"Be safe… Rivaille…" she pursed her lips while he gavea silent nod. Carla looked at her children and shook her head.

"You two are so stubborn. We need to go now. Make sure you cook lunch before 12, Mikasa. I'll be home as soon as I can. Wake your father if he ha **s** n't woken up by 9. Watch the shop for me for the time being." The girl nodded before Carla closed the door of her house. Watching the door shut before his eyes, Eren started to wiggle out from her arms. Mikasa quickly cuddled him firmly to prevent him from falling.

"Iaaii—" Eren attempted to call out Rivaille's name, trying to make him appear again in front of him. Mikasa patted him softly, turned around to walk back to the living room with Eren in her arms.

"It's alright, Eren. He'll be back in a few days… You'll see him again soon." She cooed him when he started to sob. Mikasa put Baby Eren on the sofa, ignoring his wail while she switched on the TV for kids' show. Upon hearing the sounds, his big green eyes stared up at the screen. Mikasa's lips turned into a smile as she watched her brother's curious look. In a few minutes, she heard him laugh as if forgetting his previous sadness. Mikasa caressed his hair and got up to walk to the front shop of their house just in case a customer walked inside.

The Jaeger family owned a bakery shop, her father's bakery sold many delicious breads, pastries and cakes throughout the small Shiganshina Town to delight their customers. Many people ordered especially during rush hours. The Jaeger Bakery became everyone's favorite with their merchandise and seasonal bargains, especially in the town where festivals wereheld regularly.

As soon as Mikasa walked into the shop, she saw her father in front of the counter. He looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"You can go inside, no need to worry. It won't be that much before the rush hours."

"Okay, call me when you need help, Dad." She said and walked back inside. They did their usual activities for the day with Mikasa playing with Eren right after she finished her homework while Grisha took care of the shop. Occasionally, her daughter would help around the store to put in freshly baked bread that her father had prepared.

It was time for lunch when Mikasa walked up to Eren, who was still in front of the TV. She found him sleeping soundly and smiled at the sight. She took the remote control and switched it to the news channel. While she let the news fill the air, she hummed a random song while pulling out plates from the cabinet. Mikasa heard some ruckus on the news, a bus had gotten into an accident, but she paid no heed to it. She moved around in the kitchen and start cooking for the next half an hour. While she was setting up the table and putting the meal, she heard a loud sound coming from the entrance of the house. Mikasa whipped her head to look at her pale mother trying to catch her breath.

"Mikasa, where's your Dad?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"He's in the shop, Mom. What happened?" She quickly walked to her.

"Your brother, he got into an accident! The bus that was bringing them collided with a gasoline truck. I was almost home when I heard the news in the radio of our car. I need to tell your Dad and call the hospital." Her eyes were frantic as she looked over the news. Mikasa's mouth went dry as her brain registered the news. Her raven eyes looked to the TV screen, watching the bus in flames. Her heart beating faster at the memory of her brother and their previous little fight. They were fighting about who'd take care of Eren during the night because they love him so much. Mikasa wouldn't believe what she was seeing, the people who were injured could be her brother. The lists of the names continued going up, hoping that her brother was on the list of the injured people instead of the one passed away or consider missing because of their unrecognized burning face. Her train of thought was disturbed once her mother called her, while pulling Eren into her arms. The baby cried loudly, mad that someone had disturbed his sleep.

"Mikasa, hurry up!" Carla shouted as they hurriedly walked outside the house. She stumbled to her feet, quickly putting on her shoes and rushing into the car. She bit her lip throughout their ride to the Trost Hospital mentioned in the news.

* * *

The boy with raven hair and deep teal eyes blinked drowsily as he slowly sat up. He flinched as a pain shoot through his head and arms as he moved. He ran his hand to his head, noticing the bandage around his head. He took in his surroundings, realizing that he was in the hospital. He grunted as he touched his forehead. A doctor walked inside and smiled up to him when he noticed he was awakened.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" The blonde doctor patted him on the shoulder, making the teen flinch at the contact.

"What happened?" he muttered, looking up when a nurse walked in.

"You got into an accident during your way to the fieldtrip with your friends. Can you tell me your name?" The doctor smiled after he saw the boy's eyes read his name tag, 'Erwin' and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I'm…" he frowned as he tried to remember his name. What was did his father use to call him? His mother? His eyes widened upon realizing he couldn't remember either of their names, even their faces were hazy in his mind.

"Uhh… Le-vi…" He muttered, trying to sounds it right.

"L-E-V-I? Is that how you spell your name? Can you remember your family's name? Do you remember your age?" The raven shook his head as he looked down. Upon getting a sad feedback from him, Erwin patted his back softly and nodded to the nurse to write his name on the list of injured people.

"I think he should be around 13 years old, Doctor." The nurse named Petra said as she watched him closely.

"Didn't he bring a bag with him? The bus was on the way to their field trip from Shiganshina, right?" Erwin asked. Petra shook her head.

"Almost everything burnt down, his student ID was probably left on the bus. All the teachers can think of was saving as many students' lives as possible, we can't blame them, they tried their best. He will be the last one. The others, we can't identify their faces, Doctor." She said as she showed him the list.

"Thank you, Petra. We'll need to go now."

"Doctor, a parent with a little girl and a baby was searching for their son. Is the list finished?" Someone called out and Erwin hurriedly ran to him. Petra noticed the boy staring at her and she smiled.

"Levi, you'll need to take some rest while we're busy with other things. You have to wait here until your parent come." Petra patted him on his back and left. Levi looked at her back with a frown. Surely, someone will come and pick him up, right? He at least remembered his name, even if he didn't recall his last name. Levi laid back on the bed, trying to remember some piece of his memory. He remembered he cradled his brother in his arms, kissing his head before going outside the house. He didn't remember what he was supposed to do outside, but then he woke up in this room, already injured and lost some of his memory. Levi closed his eyes, his heart clenching painfully. The only thing he remembered were his green eyes, which always shone brightly whenever he pulled his brother into his chest.

Days became weeks, that turned into months. Levi found himself brought into Erwin's house just so the boy could grow up properly. There must be some mistakes on the name and age. Apparently no one took him right after the accident and Erwin found the boy was practically depressed once he realized that he was being dumped by his family. Those eyes had turned empty by the time Erwin took him in. He could only wish the boy would remember some of his memories as the time passed by.

* * *

Carla sobbed in front of a tombstone, her husband Grisha Jaeger hugged her from behind, trying to calm her down. Mikasa stared at the tombstone with a sad face, her older brother was gone, even they couldn't recognize his face anymore. No one would fight with her over Eren. No one would listen to her moaning on her school activity, no one would give her suggestion to her problems anymore. Mikasa bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. A soft touch from her brother made her look down. Eren was patting her hand with his tiny hands, trying to make her laugh. Mikasa kneeled down beside his baby cart and softly took his hand into hers.

"It's alright, Eren. I'll be by your side always, I'll take care of you from now on." Mikasa whispered softly as she pulled him up. Eren gave a grunt right after she cradled him in her arms. A single tear ran down Mikasa's cheek.

_**TBC** _


	2. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah

_"Eren… Eren, you have interesting colored eyes, do you know that? Don’t cry, you’ll spoil the beauty of your eyes.” Eren’s wails slowly subdued as his brother rocked him in his arms, calming him down. Carla watched in amazement while Mikasa pouted beside her. They were just playing at the house and Eren had cried loudly for having his toys taken away by Mikasa. Rivaille was near them when he watched the whole situation. She had tried to calm him down, but it did not work as she hoped. He had the need to help her out._

_“Rivaille, you are such a good brother. You love him so much, don’t you?” Carla wrapped her arms around his son as she watched Eren’s tiny hand clutch on his shirt tightly. Rivaille’s lips curved up as he watched his brother blink at him questioningly._

_“Iaaiii?” Eren tried as he raised his hand to touch Rivaille’s cheek._

_“It’s Rivaille, Eren… Rivaille…” Carla cooed while rubbing her forefinger to his cheek. The baby giggled at the soft touches, wiggling a little as he tried to get away from the ticklish caresses. Rivaille brought him closer to kiss his forehead._

_“I love you, Eren. Never forget that…” Rivaille whispered to his ear while patting his soft brown locks._

* * *

Eren Jaeger, the boy with green eyes and brunet hair, shouted once he recognized the time on his nightstand. He quickly stumbled out his bed, cursing the moment he almost fell to the floor. His sister walked inside with a frown, not even caring that his brother was yelping in the middle of pulling off his pyjamas.

“Eren, what’s the hassle? You’re so noisy.” She scolded.

“Mikasa, at least knock first!” He shouted at his 22 years old sister while throwing his pajama top right on her face. Mikasa flinched at the contact and pulled it away.

“Ugh, wash your pajama at least, Eren!”

“Why didn’t you wake me up!? I’m going to be late!” Mikasa threw his cloth into the laundry basket in his brother’s room and sighed.

“Eren, its Saturday.” Eren paused when he realized his mistake, flushing at his silliness.

“Uhh… right.” He mumbled. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Come down and at least watch the shop. Dad is still baking. I’ll help Mom deliver some bread to a customer a few blocks away from here.” His sister commanded him and turned around to leave. Eren groaned and started to pull his pants off and take a bath.

* * *

Eren yawned loudly as he leaned against the counter. The shop was empty for now and he had to rest himself for a while. He squeaked in the middle of his yawning when the door opened, revealing a fine man with undercut hair and beady eyes. Eren flushed at his manner, sucking in his breath the moment their gaze clashed, shivers ran down his spine as the teen stood stiffly behind the counter. He had never seen a guy with such a piercing gaze like him come into the shop before, he must be new around the town, or a tourist.

“Aren’t you supposed to greet your costumer?” The man’s voice was low and calm, much to Eren’s surprise.

“W-Welcome, Sir.” Eren quickly greeted his customer, head bowing low as a polite gesture. “Please take your time choosing from our tasty breads and pastries.” The man’s lips tugged into a smirk once he acknowledged him with a nod. Eren slowly lifted his head to see him walk to the other side of the shop, eyes scanning each of the breads in the racks. He watched his every movement, hoping that he was being secretive as the man wandered about. Once his eyes accidentally caught staring, resulting in Eren flinching and quickly look down. The silence was unnerving while the raven haired man picked several breads until he walked up to the counter. He was amazed that the man had set one tray and told him that he’d need a second tray. Green eyes met teal-gray eyes before, the man was staring at him intently before he walked away. Eren let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding once the man made another tour around the shop.

 _‘Is he having some kind of a party?’_ His mind wondered while the man’s eyes stared right and left in full of consideration. Eren’s shoulder stiffened again as the raven haired man came closer to him with the second tray in his hands.

“Are these all, Sir? Do you want to have a pastry? Our today recommended list is Jaeger Lemon Pie. We also sell a tart for a special party.” Eren offered as he handed him a brochure not far from the counter after taking his tray.

“No, thanks for the offer. I’ll just come back when I need one.” The man took the brochure and threw him an amused look while Eren tried to avoid his gaze. Despite the intimidating look he got from him, Eren could see that he was dressed with casual but fashionable clothes. Eren nodded and gave him the receipt. Their hands brushed slightly while the teen handed him the change, making the teen flinch at the small contact.

“You are so jumpy, brat.” Scowling at the nickname, Eren’s lips formed into a pout.

“I’m not a brat!” All fears were thrown outside the window as soon as the man called him that. Eren was annoyed as the raven just chuckled at his retort.

“Fine, Eren.” His eyes drifted to the nametag worn on his chest before he called out the boy’s name. Eren’s eyes widened after he heard the way his name spelled out from those lips of his. The man took the plastic wrap with his breads inside and gave him a small wave.

“You have interesting eyes…” Eren had no time to say anything after the man walked out without another words, leaving him flushing at his compliment.

* * *

Carla wacked her son’s head as soon as she found him sleeping against the counter. The teen yelped in surprise, he was about to protest at the harsh treatment but immediately stopped as soon as he saw his mother’s glare.

“Eren, you are supposed to watch the shop, not sleep!” Eren groaned. “Maybe he’s tired, Mom.” Mikasa said after she closed the door.

“Nonsense! When are you going to grow up, I wonder?” Eren remained silent, peeking at her mother from under his bangs. He was relieved after she turned around to walk inside their house after her exasperated sigh.

“Eren, did someone just order a whole load of bread? Mikasa asked as she scanned the racks. Eren stood up and mumbled something unclear.

“Eren?”

“Yes?” He squeaked at her, afraid of another scolding coming. Mikasa only looked at him perplexed, wanting to have some explanation while her hands gestured to the racks.

“Oh yes, some odd man with an intimidating look bought several breads. I’ve never seen him around before, he must be new in town.”

“In that case, you should place fresh breads so that it won’t look empty.” Eren sighed at her.

“I’m sorry…” he grumbled.

“Take the newly fresh ones and put them on the shelves. You should help Dad bake, I’ll take care of the shop.” Eren only grunted in reply and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

It had been several days after that man came into the bakery shop. Eren wondered if he’d ever show up again. He could be around town for a day or two and go. Eren shook his head, he should not be thinking about a guy who only talked to him for a few minutes. He ran to the front of his store when someone crashed into him upfront. He yelped as the hot liquid spilled on his uniform.

“Watch out!” Eren cried while stumbling backwards. He lifted his gaze to see those teal-gray eyes staring back at him with an angry look.

“I’ve just wasted the coffee I bought!” Eren’s mouth went dry at his scolding. Those beady eyes were staring at him with an annoyed look before checking on his jacket.

“How can you say that when you just spilled coffee on my uniform!?” Eren protested once he realized how big a stain had emerged on the fabric.

“Then watch where you are going next time!” Eren gritted his teeth.

 _‘And I was just thinking about this asshole a few minutes ago! He’s is definitely not nice at all!’_ A smirk tugged on the man’s pristine lips, making Eren’s face turn pale. He did not just say his thought out loud, did he?!

“What was that brat? Care to explain?” Eren growled frustratingly and quickly walked inside the shop.

“Never mind, I’ll just… clean this up fast.” Eren mumbled, leaving the man in front of the shop. He didn’t expect him to follow him back into the shop before the older of the two complained.

“Hey, at least I want my coffee back!” Eren gaped at him in disbelief.

“What?!”

“What happened?” Mikasa who just walked outside the kitchen lifted her eyebrow at the stain on Eren’s uniform. Her eyes shifted to the man who was holding the half-empty cup and she groaned at the thought.

“I’m sorry, Sir for the trouble. My idiot brother will pay for the new cup.” She gave him a glare and Eren had no time to retort after Mikasa pushed him to the coffee maker to make a new one. Eren couldn’t believe his bad luck, not only that the man had knocked the cup of coffee on his uniform, but also having the need to pay for the coffee he spilled over him. He really wanted to chucked the cup on his mouth full of rage. Now what matter was that he needed to rush quickly just so he could take care of the stain.

“Take off your jacket.” The command made the sibling eyeing the man in shock.

“So that I could take care of that ugly stain.” The man scoffed as he waved his hand in the air. Eren’s face was flaming while he took his uniform off. He let his sister silently took the jacket from his hand, eyes never leaving the shorter man with full of inquisition. Eren gulped nervously while watching the two glaring daggers at each other. As soon as he poured the whipped cream on the cup, Eren quickly handed him his new fresh coffee. He let out a protest sound when the shorter of the two pulled him outside the shop by the hand.

“What do you want?” The teen complained right after the door closed behind them.

“I need to know your shift time so I can to return this to you.”

“Well, I’m the owner’s son, so I’ll always be here other than school occasion. What’s your name?” Eren asked curiously, biting his lip when the raven raised his eyebrow.

“I just need to know your name so that I know when you’ll return it. You know, information…” Eren mumbled, searching for an excuse.

“What now? Do you need my number as well?” He chuckled as Eren sputtered.

“It’s Levi. I just moved into this town last Saturday, so I’ll be able to go back here anytime I want. Give me your phone.” Eren bit his lip while pulling out his phone. He watched patiently while the man tapped his numbers on his screen. After he gave the phone back to him, Eren couldn’t believe how his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Eren stared at him for a few minutes, wondering why the name sounds familiar. Had he heard it somewhere before? The so called man looked at him with one eyebrow rose.

“Oh, sorry. Thanks…” Eren mumbled, getting a nod from him. Right after Levi had walked away from his shop, Eren walked back inside only to find Mikasa watching him curiously.

“Mikasa… That guy name is Levi… Is he always around town before? Have you heard that name?” Eren said, frowning. The way his sister threw him an odd look which made him feel uncomfortable.

“Haven’t heard of him before.” Both of them stared at each other in silent.

“It’s only resemblances, Eren…” Mikasa finally pointed what his brother meant.

“Rivaille… Levi… It sounds almost the same.” Eren’s heart tugged in a bit painful way at the remembrance of his brother. Not that he could remember him clearly, but every stories he heard, he knew his brother was a very loving person.

**TBC**


	3. The Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah
> 
> **A/N: I make a couple of change for you to imagine:  
> **  
>  \- I can't stop imagine Levi **taller** than Eren in this fic ;v  
>  \- Mikasa have a **long ******hair (Just like before she cut it in episode 3)  
> 

Erwin Smith jolted in surprise right after a big plastic bag almost crashed into his face as soon as he looked up. The grumpy man threw Erwin an annoyed look as he took the bag with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks, as always, Levi. Their breads are delicious." Erwin muttered right after he took the bag full of breads from his assistant.

"I can't believe how you can eat those almost every day."

"You said you liked their bread as soon as you took a bite during your welcome party on the other day, Levi. You even picked some that wasn't too sweet for your liking." The shorter man huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Those breads are good, but having them everyday… I don't know, I might end up getting bored, Erwin." He was about to walk away from the desk when Erwin stopped him.

"Have you finished the report I gave you?" Levi shook his head.

"Not yet, my co-workers are so slow with their work. I might offer some help, but they'd instantly cling to me. Remind me again why I wanted to be a doctor?" Erwin chuckled and shook his head.

"You could have helped them and be their reluctant hero. By the way, if you're going to the lab, can you bring these blood samples to Hanji? I need her to check their DNA." The raven nodded and snatched the blood samples. Erwin's eyes followed him until he noticed Levi was holding a jacket in his other hand. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar cloth the man brought with him. He was left to wonder who the jacket belonged to until a nurse broke his train of thoughts.

* * *

Levi's eyes scanned the corridor as many patients and a few doctors walked past him. He saw some of the patients crying over some accident which had happened a few hours before. Some parents looked relieved as they hugged their children. He watched the scene in silence, his heart clenching at the sight before his eyes. He was once one of those wounded children, waiting for his parent to pick him up. His parents had never come. He knew he should force himself out, but the nurse wouldn't let him go anywhere. His parents could have searched for him, but they didn't even go inside the room where he waited. He was sure there must have be some mistake on the 'student's injured' list, but he had never heard any news or words from a family searching for their son. There was once a single parent searching for her missing son from that field-trip accident, but the name was not him. He was sure it's not his name, because the sound was very different from what he'd remembered. Even the photo shown in the news was not him.

Since then, Levi decided to bury his feeling of hope. He'd followed Erwin right after the man had picked him up like a stray cat. Levi swore to his heart that he'd be a doctor so that he could save those children which needed help, who had been separated from their parents' right after an accident. Erwin knew his motive and he wouldn't let the opportunity slip off, letting him take medical courses so that he could save lives.

Levi's eyes stared at the doorknob, his mind having wandered around while his feet brought him to the front lab faster than he thought. He was about to open the door when it almost crashed into him from the side.

"Oops, sorry- oh Levi!" His brow twitched at the high-pitch tone coming from the crazy scientist. She grinned widely at him as her eyes glistened full of calculations.

"What brings you here? To who does that jacket belong to?" She almost squealed when she looked down on what he was holding. Levi groaned and quickly walked inside the lab to prevent her from causing a scene.

"I'm only here because Erwin told me to bring these blood samples to check the DNA, Hanji. Quit it, this jacket has nothing to do with my business here. I need to go to the locker before I start." Levi quickly set the samples down on her PC. Hanji gave him a pout before walking back to her desk.

"I was about to go have lunch, you know! By the way, you are late! Your friends have been searching for you for half an hour." Levi shrugged at her.

"You can have lunch when you want to, I don't care. Those guys are not my friends, and they need to learn to work by themselves and not to depend on me too much. And I'm late because a green eyed boy knocked down the coffee I bought. … Why the hell am I even telling you this…" He scoffed and walked, quickly waving at her while walking away.

"What? Tell me the details!" She pulled on the jacket he was holding, preventing him from going. Levi hissed at her.

"Stop it, Hanji! You'll ruin it!"

"What's with that boy? Is this his jacket? Wait, is this a school uniform?" Hanji gasped at her own imagination. His eye twitched at the sparkles of enthusiasm in her eyes beneath those glasses.

"It's none of your business!" He slapped her hand away and ran out before she could catch him. Hanji growled after the door slammed close.

"This is big news…!" She squealed and crossed her arms.

* * *

_"Eren, you have to find something to motivate you to bake. Don't you have some kind of goal while baking something?" Ten years old Eren shook his head while he stared at the dough his father had made. He was curious though of what it was like to bake something delicious just like his Dad._

_"Can't I make it because I like it?" Grisha laughed at him._

_"No, I won't let you touch anything until you know what you want to do." Much to Eren's disappointment, his father shooed him out from the kitchen and just told him to bring fresh bread to be put into the shelf. He never let him make pastries because there had to be a reason to make them. Eren scowled every time he tried to help out but always drove away. It felt like his Dad didn't even trust him with his shop._

* * *

Eren squinted his eyes when a ball of paper hit him on his forehead. His hand clenched his pencil, the force enough to snap it into two. They were in a cooking class before lunch and Eren had spoiled the dough before they had even started baking. Jean who was put in the same team as Eren was overly pissed off. Armin nudged his arm with his elbow, shaking his head in full of alertness when Eren raised his head to snap at him. Another paper hit him on the head, this time a plane folded piece of paper. A snicker could be heard in front of him, a whispered scolding following after. Marco was obviously not pleased.

"What do you want, horse-face?" Eren finally decided to speak up. The snickers were getting louder.

"Have you ever thought why you are so overly unpopular, virgin? You need to do something with that temper of yours." Eren gritted his teeth; he felt his vein might split because of trying to hold his anger down.

"Not when someone like you keeps throwing paper on my head- Stop it!" He shouted when another ball of paper attacked his nose. He threw him a hateful look as Armin groaned beside him.

"Seriously, you two. Stop it." Armin hissed at the two rivals, already seeing the teacher glaring in their direction.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Eren slammed his fist onto the table, glaring daggers at Jean who stood across him with only a table separating the two.

"You might want to tone it down a little, idiot. People are staring."

"Says the one who started it, asshole!"

"I was just curious as to why your Dad is able to be very successful while you are nothing but a loser."

"My Dad's business has nothing to do with me, don't bring that up! If you got a problem, then say it right to my Dad, not me!"

"You are just a loser who can't even bake properly!"

"Shut it! You are not much better during class!"

"You are the one who spoiled the dough, Jaeger! What have you done to our mark?!" Eren was about to snap back until their teacher came close to them.

"ENOUGH!" A shout stopped both of them from killing each other, Nile Dawk, their teacher was glaring at the two of them.

"Now I want you two to behave and stand quietly outside, until the lesson ends. Understand?" Eren and Jean didn't even try to cover their groan. Leaving the two of them alone wasn't a very good idea though. It wasn't long until the teachers had to pull them of off each other, Eren was satisfied that he had managed to bruise Jean's face with several punches. His own nose was bleeding, but that still didn't stop him from trying to lurch towards the taller teen. Armin only shook his head, wondering what Mikasa might do the time she found out that Eren was suspended for three days.

"You really should stop fighting with him."

"He's the one who keeps bringing that up! So what if my Dad is more skillful in the kitchen!" Armin cocked his eyebrow, looking at his best friend surprised.

"You've never taken those things seriously before… Why now?" Eren bit his lip as he paced faster to the school gate.

"I'm just a loser, after all…" Eren's fists clenched, not noticing that Armin had stopped following him. It wasn't until a few steps away that Eren noticed Armin was no longer behind him that he spun around to check.

"Armin?"

"If you feel like you can do much better, then why don't you practice?" Armin offered with a small smile. Eren hesitated to answer.

"I don't know why I should do that…" The brunet shrugged.

"But you said…"

"I need an objective to bake. Dad won't let me come near the kitchen if I don't have a motive to start making fresh breads from my heart. It's pretty silly don't you think?" Armin stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to him. They stared at each other before Eren gave a terse smile and turned around to walk back to his house.

* * *

Mikasa was horrified when she heard her brother's explanation, including the bruise on his cheek and battered nose including the letter from school. Armin sighed and patted Eren good luck before turning around to leave. His eyes met with teal gray ones as soon as he walked outside the store. Their eyes met for a second. Armin giving a hesitant nod at and walked past the taller man. After hearing the door close behind him, Armin wondered if that was the guy Eren had been talking about in the past few days. Judging from those beady eyes, he couldn't be wrong.

"He looked a bit familiar though…" Armin frowned in thought.

The raven haired man stepped into the warm and welcoming bakery when he spotted Eren , who was being pulled inside by his sister. She looked murderous as she dragged her brother inside. He noticed the cause as soon as he inspected his face closely.

"Wow, nice marks." Eren rolled his eyes when he heard the man giving him praise.

"Welcome to Jaeger's Bakery." He muttered before turning around to walk inside his house. He wasn't allowed to be around the shop with that kind of face, especially with a big band-aid on his left cheek.

Levi only looked at him questioningly, the brat was surely in no mood to take nasty jokes. He shrugged and started wandering around the shop, noticing a couple of costumers chatting and some sitting on the empty seats. Carla was busy on the register while her husband offered their regulars the new pastries. The reason he kept coming was because of Erwin who told him to buy their bread during his way to the hospital. He was slowly getting attached by the surroundings as he came to the shop more often.

Levi walked towards the coffee machine and pushed the button after he placed his paper cup under it. He had already met Eren and Mikasa but he'd rarely seen the parents around the shop before. Maybe because it was during rush hour that he came today, he'd be able to see them. Somehow, watching them made him feel at home. He didn't know what a family meant, but seeing the two welcoming the customers and helping them out with their orders felt oddly refreshing.

_'It's like some things never change…'_

He stiffened at his own thoughts, wondering where that came from. He brought his hand to his forehead as it started to feel dizzy. A hand on his shoulder made him jolt in surprised; he whipped his head to stare at the concerned look of Carla.

"Are you alright?" She questioned him with concern. Levi stared into her eyes, her eyebrows were very much similar to Eren's. Her golden eyes widened when their eyes met, because of a reason Levi couldn't quite understand.

"You.. you are…"

"I'm sorry, Mam. I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." He quickly said, taking his cup of coffee and quickly walked to the counter.

"Wait, have we met before?" Carla called out to him, making Levi give her an odd look.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me with someone else." He mumbled. Carla stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"That's right, I'm very sorry. It's just that… you look like my son, almost identical to him in a certain way." Levi stared at her for a moment, wondering about the son she was talking about. Maybe Eren had a brother…? He decided to just drop the subject after realizing it would be invading their privacy to ask.

"I'm sorry, you must be wrong." Levi sent her a terse smile and continued to walk to the counter. Carla shook her head and cupped her mouth.

"What am I thinking… It's not possible." She whispered to herself in shame.

* * *

"OUCH!" Eren yelped when Mikasa pressed a warm wet cloth on his bruised cheek in a very rough manner.

"I can't believe you are fighting at school, oh my God, Eren! You are lucky that they didn't expel you!" Eren groaned at another reprimand.

"Gosh, Mikasa. I've had enough of those from the teachers, you don't have to start another lecture." He yelped when Mikasa pinched his arm.

"Serves you right for fighting! I knew you always fight with Jean, but it has never been physical violence before! I need to talk with your teacher about this!"

"No, please no. I'm 15, not 10 years old!"

"Yes, I will, Eren! The two of you probably need to be separated. Your rivalry is not healthy anymore! I always let it go because a competitor might boost your study to become better than him, but this… this isn't right anymore!"

"He mocked me because I'm not good at cooking class! I don't like it since he started bringing Dad into the mess just because I spoiled the dough!"

"Then using your fists is a good way to solve it? Very smart, Eren!" Mikasa pressed the new band-aid on his cheek, leaving Eren stuttering with pain. He sighed when his sister finally closed the aid kit, hoping that she'd leave him alone right after she finished.

"I'm not going to have you around the shop with those bruises. You are not going to be free either, Eren. I'll see what Dad will make you do during these 3 days of suspension." Eren groaned at her. The time she was in his room's entrance, Eren spoke up.

"Do you think he'll let me bake something?" Eren mumbled, lips forming a pout when Mikasa gave him a smile.

"Let see about that later."

"But-" He stopped when Mikasa cut him.

"You brother… were at the age of 12 when he found his motive to help Dad baking. He wanted to make people smile while eating his creations, just because he watched people walk out with a smile on their faces right after they bought their bread and pastries. Is that a good clue for you?" Eren stayed silent as he looked down. Mikasa left him alone to think on his own. The brunet sighed.

"I wonder if he likes sweets… He did buy a lot of bread before… He couldn't be eating them all by himself, right…?" Eren closed his eyes, letting his body fall on the bed with his feet dangling on the edge. His eyes snapped opened when he remembered the man had walked in a few minutes ago. He quickly gathered on his feet and ran downstairs to check if Levi was still there. His green eyes scanned the crowd, much to his disappointment, Levi had left. He yelped when Carla found him standing before the door and pinched his cheek.

"What's with these bruises? Explain, Eren!" Her son meeped when she found out about his injuries. He had no choice but to explain to her right away.

_**TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Carla's mother instinct is working, too bad… ;D I'm sorry it took long enough, I was distracted with making Riren SIMS XDD A friend of mine made Riren sims3 and I want one also, want a handsome Levi LOL
> 
> I'll update soon :D Thank you so much for the reviews n.n -hugs all-


	4. Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** As a reminder, Levi's age is one year older than Rivaille. Levi is 27, Rivaille is 26.

Eren growled when a customer annoyed him on purposed, even if their family's bakery was rather famous in town, it didn't mean that the customer would always be nice. There were a few people who were nasty such as this one.

"You really should learn to count, dear. If I was a bad person, I'll keep the wrong change to myself and not return it to you. Maybe you should study more instead of fighting. I bet those bruises won't be disappearing anytime soon." Eren bit his lip and he silently cursed the old lady after she turned around to leave. He knew people always looked up at his sister since she majored in economic and taxes, she was pretty handy the time she took over the register. She was having an exam though, and Eren was still suspended because of fighting at school. He was left to take charge for a week, it seemed like his parent didn't even care about his bruises and what the people might say. It was sort of punishment for him too, that only made Eren hate the treatment from the customer.

 _'Why do I even want to take care of these shits…'_ He was glad that the line this morning wasn't very bad. He was taking out the pastries when Levi walked in, his eyes followed his movement from behind the counter. The man immediately walked to the coffee machine, taking the paper cup and pressing the coffee button with lots of milk on the setting. Eren started to memorizing his pattern. He's going to walk around picking up the sweetest bread and chose one or two less sweet probably for his own, Eren had no idea. The teen walked back to the register and gave the lady her order and change. He waited patiently for Levi to head to his direction. A realization dawned on him that he'd mock his bruises on the other day, Eren shifted from one foot to the other nervously. He hoped that he wouldn't be making fun of his face right now. Jean sure beat him pretty hard.

"Hey, you still have those marks, huh? Who beat you that hard?" Levi's tone sounded annoyed as he watched Eren's face earnestly. Eren sighed and took his tray.

"I'll be very glad if you just ignore me, unlike some other people who thought it was their business." Levi raised his eyebrow.

"People ask because they care. You are pretty popular as the son of the famous baker; they feel the need to see you become a fine man someday." Eren felt the urge to vomit at the words.

"Oh please, such big words only make me more annoyed, Levi. Those words are actually adding to the burden on my shoulders. What happened to my uniform by the way?" Levi chuckled at the sudden change of subject.

"I was just stating the fact that you might inherit your father's skill one day. About your uniform, I might return it this week. Sorry, I haven't got the chance to take it back from the laundry." Eren tried not to blurt out that his father wouldn't even let him come near the kitchen, let alone touch a cooking utensil. He was astounded after he heard Levi talk about laundry.

"Laundry? Oh gosh, I don't think my uniform needs a laundry, just a usual wash is enough." Eren complained, he never thought that the man would actually _do_ that. Levi only shrugged in return.

"It's a coffee stain. I want it clean and neat."

"Why am I not surprised?" Eren cocked his brow. Levi snatched the change Eren gave him and grasped the bakery's plastic bag.

"Stop sulking, cold water will make you feel better to start a happy school day." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm grounded for a week. Today is the first day they suspended me from school because I fought with Jean. I'm suspended for three days. My parents decided to add 2 more days; I can only come out from my room when I need to go to the toilet, and to the shop to help out." Eren shrugged as he leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh.

"They even moved me to an empty room with only my textbooks as a friend to read to kill my boredom. Hell, I'd rather sleep." Levi shook his head and snorted after hearing the summary.

"You are a naughty teenager." He purposely pinched his cheek lightly, earning a yelp from Eren.

"Hey!" Those green orbs glared at him, Levi only threw him a smirk.

"It hurts, doesn't it? That's why, don't fight, it's not good for your body."

"Just go away! I'm not your brother for you to order around." Levi avoided Eren's hand when he attempted to smack him.

"Like I said before, you need to wash your grumpy face with cold water and make the customer smile. And stop growling like a dog." Eren growled as he watched the man leave. He shook his head but then chuckled at the thought. He might be older a few years from him, but he listened to every word he was saying, mocking him like it was his matter to take care of. Eren's lips curved up into a smile. The man was not as bad as he thought. Eren's heart thumped a little. He couldn't wait for Levi to come again tomorrow at the same time.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Eren slapped his hand over Armin's mouth, preventing himself from yelling too loud. Armin was just coming home from school and decided to go to Eren's house. The brunet was still grounded, not even a mobile phone in his hand. It had been three days and Eren had told him he was on the verge of dying since he wasn't able to at least browse sites from his mobile phone. Armin decided to visit his poor friend right after school at least until he finished with his punishment. His father made Eren swipe the floor and clean the store from dawn and after they closed, much to his disappointment. He thought he would at least be able to come near the kitchen and learn to bake. Even if he told him about how he defended his father, Grisha was still not pleased.

The teen wasn't allowed to sleep in his own room where there were too many things he could do, like watch TV or even play games. His mother had set a futon on the empty room just so he could sleep and study other than doing 'unnecessary things' with games. The only books allowed were his textbooks; she hoped that he'd spend more time on studying other than reading comics. Good thing was they at least let Armin visit him for some school gossip and homework or note copies.

"Don't shout!" The teen hissed right after he retracted his hand away, earning a mute nod.

"Sorry, I mean… I just didn't expect you to be…" He looked at the door, suddenly afraid that someone might eavesdrop. Eren sighed while massaging his temple.

"I don't know since when it started but… I guess I am… attracted to him." Armin stared at him with one eyebrow rose.

"Maybe it was just… temporary? I don't know, you only met him last week and all he did was just buy bread almost every day at the same hour. Do you know where he works? What about his age? Did he ever contact you after that accident with your uniform jacket? He did give you his numbers after all." Eren shook his head.

"He hasn't returned the jacket, but he said he'd give it to me around this week. I don't know, Armin. He gave me his number because he thought I'd want it for my uniform purpose. Maybe it's because I've seen him almost everyday, that I'm attracted to him? I seriously hope that this won't be getting serious, I don't even know what love means." Armin covered his mouth the time he heard his last sentence, seeing his friend's blush almost reaching his ears. Eren glared at him right after his best friend started laughing out loud.

"Sorry, I'm sorry but… I never thought I'd see you fall in love… Your expression was very funny just now." Armin said between gasping for breath and wiping his tears from the corner of his eyes. He yelped when Eren swung a pillow at his face, dodging the second attack with a big grin.

"Very funny, you said? Such a friend you are!" Eren hissed at him while pummeling him with his pillow.

"Okay, okay. Stop it. I get it already. I guess it was just your hormones and nothing else. Let's just see where it goes, alright? I think you need to find out more about him if you wanted to, then you can see if you really had a crush or you're just curious." Eren hugged his pillow, pouting a bit. Armin chuckled after he saw his face.

"I just don't want you to rush things. This is a first time after all, so I think you should take it slow. Just throw him some questions and try to get to know him better, Eren. You might get disappointed later, but then maybe not. It's worth a try." Armin shrugged.

"… I'll try… Just don't mention it to Mikasa." He buried his face on the pillow, Armin smiled at him and ran his hand to ruffle his hair. He felt like a brother in times like this.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, it's almost 5, I have to go." Armin rose to his feet as the clock jingled.

"Right, see you tomorrow. Make sure to come or I'll die from boredom." The blonde laughed at him while his friend sent him downstairs.

* * *

Levi's hand twitched when he saw Eren sweeping the floor. It was unusual for the brat to hold that thing, not to mention that he was very bad at handling those dusts.

"Maybe you need to learn to sweep the floor properly. The dust is flying everywhere." Levi said after he took the cup of coffee. Hearing Eren growl in response, Levi couldn't help but to chuckle at him.

"You are pretty early today…" He tried to ignore the insult of his way to clean. As soon as their eyes met, Eren could felt his heart pounding at the way those eyes gleamed at him. His hands unconsciously clutching the handle of the broom tighter.

"I got patients to handle, Erwin won't keep it down if I'm late today." Levi said and walked to the counter. Eren felt some kind of tension go down when the man broke their eye-contact. It wasn't until he heard Levi was handling patients that he knew what the man worked as.

"You are a doctor?" Levi smirked at him.

"Happy that you're finally able to know me a little? Still just an assistant though." Eren stuttered, trying not to fool himself in front of him.

"I was just… You always come here nearly every day, and every morning buy the same coffee with lots of milk… You sometimes buy loads of bread… I don't know… I'm just curious. Is… Is that bad that I want to know?"

Those green eyes stared at him, almost accusing the man for the cause of his heart beating faster by the minutes. Levi stayed rooted in his spot, he never had any intention of making the boy before him slowly attached just by coming every day. All he did was buy Erwin's order, chat with him a little by the morning. Sometimes the brat was pouting because of the scolds he got from his mother from being lazy. He did nothing but listen, occasionally throwing him a smug look and mocked him a little. He even told him to wake up and wash his face so he'd feel better a few days ago. Realizing the way Eren was staring at him keenly at the moment made his heart thump slightly. Levi quickly looked away and let out a sigh. He shuffled on his feet and picked up a tray to take some bread from the shelf.

"What's with that sigh?"

"Eren, I'm 27." Eren looked at him questioning, he never asked him about his age, but he didn't mind that the man let him knew.

"I never asked about your age." Levi stayed silent, but he knew the boy was curious.

"I'm here to buy Erwin's order; he loves your family's bread. I have to pass your shop before I reach to the train station to go to the Sina's Hospital where I work. I decided a cup of coffee to make me awake every morning wasn't bad. That's all…" Levi turned around to face the boy who seemed disappointed as he listened to him. He had to do this so that Eren wouldn't grow attached to him too much.

"I see…" Eren mumbled, he resumed his sweeping and moved around about while Levi went picking up the bread. The silence was unnerving for a moment until Levi had to pay for his things. Eren silently served him, trying so hard not to let his fingers touch the man's palm when he gave him his change. Levi stared at the teen, he still avoided looking up to him. He brought his hand and nuzzled his brown lock, making him flinch at the contact.

"Cheer up, you'll be able to go back to school and have fun with friends. Just don't fight again. I'll make you suffer in your hospital bed." He sent him an amused look at the way Eren glared at him for messing up his hair.

"Shut up." He hissed at him, earning a chuckle from the older of the two.

"And you hiss like a cat." Eren felt the urge to claw the man because of the embarrassment. Levi only waved at him nonchalantly as Eren watched his back as the man disappeared behind the closed door. Touching his tousled hair, the brunet bit his lip. He had no idea why his heart beat faster just by a simple gesture, but he was sure that Levi had made it worse than it should be. The raven knew he was bored at home and no friends to have fun with.

"Damn it, stop increasing my hopes." He slammed the drawer full of money shut.

* * *

Levi stared at the shop from far away. He stared down at his hand which previously nuzzled Eren's hair. It was like he used to do that a lot before, his brother's green eyes flashed into his mind. Levi shook his head as he curled his fingers into a fist.

_"Just go away! I'm not your brother for you to order around."_

_"…you look like my son, almost identical to him in a certain way."_

Levi ran his hand to his spine, feeling a headache attacking him. He forced himself to shove those thoughts away and walked down into the train station.

"… I must be insane…" He muttered to himself.

_**TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **They finally interacted ;D Blossom : 'Youth blossomed into maturity' X"D Soon, Eren, soon...**


	5. Runaway

Jean looked at Armin, taken back to what the blonde had explained to him about Eren’s condition.

“So he was grounded? And here I am, looking forward to seeing him after three days not coming into school because of his nasty behavior. I’m being suspended too, it’s his fault. Now he’s free at home? I envy him…” He started to laugh as Armin glared at him.

“What? He was the one who started it.” Jean stopped after Marco sent him a look.

“You’re also guilty, you know that, Jean?” Jean looked at his cousin, grimacing at him defending Eren.

“He had his reason, Jean. The words you said about his father stung him.” Jean looked at Armin questioningly. The blonde explained to him about the cause of Eren’s father who never let him venture to the kitchen to help out. The taller guy started to feel guilty, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“So, I guess I hit a nerve?” He let out an exasperated sigh.

“I just want you to know the reason he acted like that. I don’t really know what’s going on in his family, but I heard Eren has wanted to help out since he was 10. I’m not the one who’d interfere in people’s problems, but I felt the need to tell you this. You’ve mocked him indirectly in a sensitive wound. You have to apologize.” Armin said calmly, staring into Jean’s eyes attentively. Jean blinked at him, the blonde didn’t make it any better.

“I…” Jean started, he was cut off after he saw Eren’s sister walking towards their direction. All eyes stared at her as she entered the cafeteria, some boys blushed as she walked past their tables.

“Mikasa?” Armin looked up when she stood beside him. Her eyes never leaving Jean as she stood firm across from him, lips pursing together as the boy stared back into her black eyes.

“Jean, I need to talk to you.” Jean gulped and stood up. They walked out from the cafeteria, the boy following Mikasa meekly until she stopped near the very end of the store.

“I need to talk to you about Eren. I decided to talk to you directly instead to the teachers upon seeing that you guys fought the other day. I’ve known you ever since Eren entered elementary school, so I know you had no bad intention towards my brother.” Jean’s stomach did a somersault after she turned around to face him, her long black hair fluttering nicely as she moved.

“I heard from Armin the cause. I planned on going to apologize.” He replied dryly, trying not to stare too much at her face.

“I see… in that case, you should do what he told you. You two are always fighting, but he never used any violence before. I apologize as well for my brother’s behavior.” Jean sucked on his breath. He cursed Eren inwardly for having such a loveable sister.

“I… I never thought that I’d used my fist on him, so I’ll apologize about that too. I’m sorry, Mikasa.” Mikasa’s lips curved into a small smile, a fact which made Jean’s heart skip.

“Dad never let him bake because of his brother.”

“You mean your brother, Rivaille?” Mikasa nodded.

“Dad was utterly sad after he lost his son, Rivaille had succeeded with his talent ever since he was 10 years old. He’d found his motive to make people happy after they bought and ate his creations, the bread he made being put into the recommend list when he was 12. Dad was very proud of his son, but that has all changed after Rivaille got into an accident. He felt that he’d forced his son to inherit his skills, that’s why ever since Rivaille passed away, he never wanted Eren to touch anything.

Dad wouldn’t let Eren touch the kitchen until he was sure Eren was ready to take over the business. He just wanted Eren to be free from his clutches. Eren was frustrated over it, he wanted to learn by heart, but his father acted like he didn’t trust him enough with his shop. My Dad is weird, I know. I told you this so you knew why Eren was mad over it. You deserved to know after all those punches.” Jean gave a silent nod after the short summary. Even Eren got some problem to deal with, he chose his fist to defend himself from people’s ridicule.

“I understand, I’ll apologize to him. Thank you for telling me about this.” Mikasa nodded.

“Just don’t tell him about his Dad’s reason yet. I’ve seen him being pushed around by our parents, and had to deal with lots of customers who see him with one eye. He might explode any time soon. I’m keeping an eye of him, so I want you to keep cool whenever he is throwing tantrums.”

“Roger that.” Jean grinned at her. Mikasa sent him another sweet smile, leaving the poor boy alone to stare at her back until she disappeared from his eyesight. He was shocked when Armin nudged him on his waist, while Marco tried not to laugh at his silly expression. They were staring at him curiously; Jean had thrown his pride and face-palming before the two.

“Craaap, Mikasa, she’s so pretty. How could a pretty lady like her get such a violent brother, I have no idea! Her long black hair makes her prettier!” Jean’s mouth spit curses at how lucky Eren was while Armin only chuckled and Marco sweat-dropped.

“Jean, she’s engaged already. Forget her.” Armin chuckled as Jean let out a huge sigh.

“Just tell us what she talked about.” Marco pressed impatiently. Jean coughed into his fist, trying to act cool and started the story telling. He didn’t forget to tell them not to tell anyone, even Eren himself.

* * *

Eren hummed in silence as he put the broom back to its place. The store had closed the time he finished sweeping, he waved at the last costumer and flipped the board sign right after he locked the front door. He walked inside his house and headed to the kitchen since his stomach was grumbling at him, asking for some snacks. He found his mother was in the middle of pouring the icing on a cake which seemed to be very easy. His curiosity kicked in and he hurriedly walked over to her.

“Can I do it?” Carla couldn’t help herself not to smile at the enthusiasms in Eren’s eyes, she let him do what he wanted, keeping a close eye on the way Eren worked on the icing.

“It’s easy isn’t it?” She watched him, amused as he swiftly spread the icing neatly.

“Saying is much easier than done. I can practice.” Eren mumbled while carefully tilting the spatula, spreading the icing on the side of the cake. Carla was unable to hold the laughter as she watched her son’s expression. The moment was broken down when Grisha entered the kitchen and saw his son holding the spatula. Seeing his lips curve down at the sight, Carla shook her head to him, but her husband wouldn’t listen.

“Eren, if you have finished sweeping, go upstairs and study.” Eren pursed his lips, he pretended he did not hear his Dad. Mikasa entered the kitchen, watching worriedly as she realized the uncomfortable aura.

“Eren, are you deaf? Put that down this instant.” Grisha raised his tone, making Eren flinch at the scolding. The boy’s grip on the utensils tightened.

“Can’t you let me go just this once? I’m not even baking here, I’m helping Mom.” He glared at the man who looked bemused at his reply.

“Why are you becoming a bad child now? Do you want to be locked up in your room?”

“Grisha…” Carla stopped when he patted her shoulder, telling her not to interfere.

“You are still grounded; you are not allowed to do anything than study and do house work. Go now.”

“This is house work I’m doing, Dad. Can’t you see that I’m trying to help out?” his protest went down after his father shook his head.

“I told you to sweep the floor only, not do something else. Stop finding excuses, Eren.” Those green eyes were glaring daggers at him, Grisha could only give him a firm look.

“Do you not trust me at all? I’m trying to find a reason for this, I’m thinking that maybe I can do create something to make people happy just by eating my cakes. Wouldn’t that be enough?” Carla gasped as Grisha’s eyes widened. Mikasa threw Eren a surprised look, their eyes met, but she nodded, giving him an okay to continue.

“I may not be as good as my brother, but I can try!” Eren’s hand was trembling as he finally said it, thinking that maybe his Dad will understand. Maybe he’d finally let him do something worth for once. Eren was utterly disappointed right after Grisha turned his back to him.

“Just go to your room and rest.” Eren’s eyes widened, he sent him a disbelieving look.

“Eren, listen to your Dad. You should be a good boy just like your brother.” Carla tried, stepping forward. Those words stung, Eren threw the spatula he was holding to the floor.

“Right! I’m not Rivaille who is perfect and flawless at baking! How can I be better if I just watch from the sidelines? I’m not him because I’m getting suspended and fighting? I only raised my fist once! I’m sick of you who always try to make me become Rivaille but not even try to solve anything for me! If you don’t like me, say so!” His eyes watered after his burst, he bit his lip and shook his head. Eren turned around, bolting to the door, ignoring his mother’s shouts. He slammed the door shut and ran out from the house, he did not care where his feet brought him as long as he could be away for some time.

“Eren! Mikasa, please…” Mikasa sighed as she watched her brother disappear behind the closed door. She quickly ran outside, trying to make Eren stop. She managed to catch him before he left.

“Eren, lets go back to the house, you cannot do this.”

“Shut up, Mikasa! You are not helping! They love you because you are smart, even capable of handling everything. Why don’t you go back inside and leave me alone?!” Mikasa’s mouth hung open, she never thought her brother would throw his tantrum to her. Eren shook his head and exhaled loudly, he didn’t expect himself to go that far.

“Sorry, I… I’ve had enough with all these… just… leave me alone for a while… I want to cool my head…” Eren quickly ran outside the gate, not even bothering to look behind him. His sister could only sigh at the sight. she walked back to the house, shaking her head at her parent’s expectant look.

“He needs some time to be alone… Let him be… You guys are pressuring him… That thing Eren said about Rivaille, I’m the one who gave him a clue, after all, that’s the only thing which has been in his mind for years. Why is it so hard to be more open about this, Dad?”

“I’m surprised he’s more persistence about it nowadays… I just… don’t want to lose my son again…” Grisha shook his head. A flash of memory went through his mind, his heart clenched in pain. The glare Eren threw to him, it was like Rivaille did when he told him his bread wasn’t worth eating. The boy worked extra hard just to be recognized, that went to waste as soon his father hit him on his face, telling him that he wasn’t worth to be a baker. The time he saw the grave stone before his eyes, he regretted every little thing he did. He watched as Eren looked at him, full of curiosity. He promised to himself he wouldn’t let Eren go through the same trouble again. He tried not to let him near the kitchen, but he knew he couldn’t keep him away much longer.

“You should do something, Grisha. I don’t want to lose my son again…” Carla shouted in frustration. Mikasa frowned at her, wondering what it was exactly that had gone wrong.

“You are overreacting, Mom…”

“You don’t understand… Grisha, why are you so harsh to him? Didn’t you have enough with when your son ran away?! I don’t want to risk losing another!” Carla yelled, she was about to run outside, but Grisha held her firmly.

“Carla, don’t act so panicked.”

“You two, can you stop fighting? I need some explanation here? Ran away? What do you mean by ran away? Brother… Rivaille? Wasn’t he supposed to be… dead…?” She didn’t like the way her parent stared at her, as if guilt creeping up to their face.

“I tried to hide this fact and turn my back on it but… I guess we can’t hide this from you anymore, Mikasa. As the oldest sibling, you should know…” Mikasa’s heart sank as she watched her cry.

“What’s going on? Is there something that you are hiding from us?”

* * *

Eren cursed loudly as soon as he found out that he had run out without bringing anything with him, let alone his mobile phone. He stood before the locket in the train station without any money. He was speechless as the realization hit him that he had nowhere to go, not even a few cents in his pocket. The teen ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He refused to bend down to his knees and go back home. His anger wasn’t going down yet and he refused to meet his father in the face.

“If you are not going to buy anything then go away.” A sound made him screech, he quickly moved away from the locket and muttered an apology to the man. He sighed and leaned against the wall tiredly, watching as people ran up to the train before the gate closed and some walked out and up the escalator. Eren slid to the dirty ground, staring blankly at the train buzzing quickly. The speaker announced the last departure and there goes his plan to go to Armin’s house. The only friend he could count on in a time like this, now he had no choice but to stay in his spot unless he cooled his head off.

“Hey brat, don’t sit there, it’s dirty.” Eren was about to snap angrily at the person when his eyes clashed into teal-gray eyes, staring at him with a confused look.

“Levi…” His voice caught in his throat, not sure how to speak the moment Levi offered his hand. He took it and brought himself to his feet, smiling at him hesitantly.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Eren looked to his side, avoiding the subject. The man’s lip twitched as he smirked down at him.

“Did you just… run away?” Eren’s face heated up.

“Leave me alone!” He snatched his hand away from his grip, ready to turn and leave. His collar being pulled from behind prevented him from going anywhere.

“Let me go!” He protested, but the man had dragged him a few steps.

“You are not going back to your house, are you? At least come to my apartment, you can pour everything out there.” Eren gaping at him, he didn’t know whether he should be upset or happy on the invitation.

* * *

“That time, they went to the field-trip with two buses. The police said that the bus which collided with the gasoline truck got one extra child. Soon, we heard that the son of that single parent is missing. They even put his photo on the news, but some of the corpses found with burnt on their faces… We can’t be sure but…” Grisha decided to open it.

“So, the one we… build a stone was not Rivaille… your brother was never found. He’s missing.” Mikasa’s whole body was trembling with cold sweat.

“Dad, are you saying that the grave we visited was actually empty?” Mikasa’s voice quivered as she looked at her father mortified. Carla sent her a sad look while wiping her tears.

“It was only for a memorial. We don’t know where he was or what happened during the trip, but there’s no trace of him at all. Even the teacher went to the list of the student’s name in the bus. We checked but he was nowhere to be found. There is no information whether he was dead or alive.” The moment she heard her, Mikasa’s vision went blank. Carla screamed as she caught her daughter in her arms with Grisha tried to calm her down, telling her that she had just fainted.

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The single parent they were talking about in this chapter is in chapter 3, during Levi’s trip to the lab if you missed it ;D


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes in this chapter that I missed to acknowledge.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah

Eren stared at the flawless overly clean apartment, his eyes sweeping across the living room in awe. He should have expected this kind of hygienic personality coming from the man named Levi.

“Get in and settle in the sofa or something, stop gawking like an idiot.” Levi mentioned it when he knew the boy wouldn’t move an inch. Eren squint his eyes at Levi who was in the middle of putting the basket full of breads on the coffee table.

“I… probably shouldn’t be here right now…” He was unable to leave since Levi grabbed his collar from behind again. The boy stuttered and struggled to get free for his grasp.

“Hey!” Eren squeaked when Levi shoved a bread into his mouth all of the sudden. His eyes widened at Levi’s expression, the raven flicked his thumb towards the sofa in which Eren didn’t dare to disobey. The brunet sighed after he sat down, pulling the bread off from his mouth and munch half a bite of it. He knew by taste that it’s his father’s bread.

“You buy this bread a lot…” Eren mumbled while staring down at the pineapple bread sprinkled with cinnamon. Levi walked to him with a glass of mineral water in both hands, putting the drink on top of a coaster in front of Eren and for his own before sitting across the boy.

“You noticed.” Levi replied shortly. Both of them went silent and Eren starting to feel like a puppy with ears went down melancholy by the man’s gaze. He probably shouldn’t follow Levi after all, even if the man insisted him to. He couldn’t help it if his curiosity kicked in, now he knew Levi was overly OCD right after he how clean his apartment was. Eren left his phone at home, he ran out the house without money and now he has no choice but to stay with a man he secretly having a crush with. This was awkward, Eren seriously hope that Levi wouldn’t get a clue or at least let him leave.

“What’s gotten into you that you runaway?” Levi finally asked and received a glare directed to him.

“So, the interrogation starts now?” The raven rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

“You need to let it out…” Levi’s hand gesture to his heart, Eren eyebrow rose.

“Are you a physiotherapist?” Levi shook his head and sighed.

“You answer me with a question…”

“I don’t feel the need to answer your questions. I thought you are the type of person who always thinks ‘I don’t give a crap’.” Eren shrugged, munching the half eaten bread until it finish. Levi chose to ignore the brat’s tantrum, raised his left hand and mentioned Eren to lean forward.

“Give me your hand…” the boy complied without any word. Their hand touched and Eren’s felt his heart beating faster feeling Levi’s big cold fingers wrap tightly around his hand. The teen’s hand twitched while Levi brushed his right hand lightly with his long fingers.

“W-What are you doing?” Eren stuttered, cheeks flaming as he watch Levi inspecting his hand.

“Your hand is not calloused, rather its quiet smooth.” The doctor was amused when Eren quickly retract his hand away with blushing cheeks.

“What are you implying?” Eren secured his hand Levi just touched in front of his chest, eyes accusing him from causing him that way.

“Have you ever been in the kitchen?” Levi stared right into those enticing green orbs with full of knowing look. Eren went rigid; those shy look turned into anger.

“So what? Dad never let me even if I wanted to! He never trusts me at all… Isn’t that a good thing? I’m glad I don’t have to injure or even burn my hands during the process of baking!”

“You said that but you actually want to take a part of it…” Levi’s stoic expression was unreadable as usual but Eren was even more surprised of how the man was able to read him thoroughly.

“I… never said that…” Eren bit his lip and looked down, avoiding eye contact. Levi got up from his seat and walked toward the boy. He ruffled his brunet hair affectionately; earning a hiss which earned a satisfaction chuckle.

“You have to see it in another perspective, maybe he has his reason.” Eren looked down.

“It has something to do with my deceased older brother…” Levi perplexed, trying to find a word to reply but Eren cut him before he opened his mouth.

“He was able to create breads during 12 year old. His motive was simple, he just wanted to make people happy by eating his breads… Dad loved his creations, but he never showed it to him. I know my parent loved him, it pissed me off that I just can’t be as good as he was… Dad doesn’t seem to trust me with the shop. Is it my fault that he won’t let me bake something? Am I that bad? I don’t know I’m so bad that he won’t even let me try…” Eren raised his head, meeting his eyes with Levi’s teal-gray orbs. Those eyes were staring at him tenderly that Eren was astonished at the look he received.

“He is protecting you from something, Eren.” Eren’s eyebrow rose.

“What does it mean?”

“As far as I can see from your summary, your father was afraid of having you taking the job. He doesn’t want to lose you, that’s all. Have a talk with your father and find out about it. That’s my suggestion.” Levi patted Eren’s shoulder. A confused look was thrown in his directions; Levi ignored it and shrugged.

“You can stay over the night if you want. There’s a free room across mine…”

“Thank you…” Eren said to Levi with a huge sighed. His stomach grumbled, both of them stared at each other before Levi had to cover his mouth from laughing blatantly. Eren growled and patted his angry stomach shamefully. He was actually heading to the kitchen for having some snack before he found his mother icing the cake. He hadn’t had time to think about dinner after his father walked in and they got into a fight and had him ran out of the house.

“What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Anything is fine…” Levi ordered takeout pizza. They ate up as soon as the pizza arrived; in the end Eren ate the most of it than Levi himself.

“I’m so full…” Eren moaned contently as he leaned back to the chair.

“There are still 2 left…”

“Oh no, no… I had enough…” Eren’ hand reaching for the glass of water and guzzled it down. Levi stood to pick up the empty plates and Eren quickly offered a help, following him to the sink.

“Put the leftover in the refrigerator then stay where you are, I don’t want any more mess than it already was.” He smirked at the pouting boy; he sent him away from the sink and continued washing thoroughly.

Eren did what he was told and waited until Levi finished with the dishes and dragged the teen to the living room. He turned the TV on, watching whatever was in the channels before finding some sappy romance. After a few minutes, Levi felt something heavy on his left shoulder. Eren had sleeping against him, he could heard him snoring softly. Levi sighed and switched the TV off. He was never this close to someone before and Eren was not much different from the others who’d tried to approach him. Most of them would get bored and started making distance, but not with Eren. The boy was practically throwing him curious glances. The more they got closer, the more he saw those pink dust adorning his cheeks often in which he wanted to stroke so much. Levi slowly stood up, carefully lifting Eren in his arms. The brunet moaned softly at the movement, but he nuzzled his face on Levi’s chest when Levi scooped him up. The boy wasn’t as heavy as he looked like, much to Levi’s relief. He walked up to the guest room and tucked the boy in the bed, covering him with thick blankets.

“Such a child…” Levi whispered, his lips curved into a small smile while his finger lightly brushed Eren’s brown bangs away from his eyes.

“Brother…” Eren mumbled in his sleep once he felt Levi’s finger brushed his cheek. His face contorted after Levi retracted his hand away, seeking those big warm hand caressing him again.

Levi stared down at Eren, a nostalgic feelings washed through him, examining his sleeping face. He kneeled down before the bed and whispered his name softly.

“Eren…” He placed his palm on Eren’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly across his cheekbone. Strange enough, it seemed like he was used to do that before. Out of habit, Levi bent down to kiss him on his forehead. His body reacting on its own and Levi had to pull away as soon as he realized what he just did. His eyes widened while staring at the smiling boy before him, he was glad that Eren was in a deep slumber. He couldn’t believe of what he had just done. Levi covered his mouth with his hand and quickly stood up, leaving the sleeping boy alone. He closed the door gently and retreating to his room. Levi rubbed his palm across his face, sighing heavily.

_‘Why the hell did I do that…?’_

Levi’s mind drifted back to Eren’s summary of his brother…

_“He was able to create breads during 12 year old. His motive is simple, he just want to make people happy by eating his breads… Dad loves his creations, but he never showed it to him. I know my parent loved him, it pissed me off that I just can’t be as good as he was…”_

That sounded overly familiar… His heart clenched painfully at the memory of his brother with green eyes. It almost similar to Eren’s…

* * *

Carla couldn’t be any happier that her daughter finally regained her consciousness. Mikasa slowly sat up, hissed at the pain shoot through her head.

“Are you alright?” She asked worriedly. Mikasa sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I’m alright… I…” She paused, recalling what had happened previously. She was just fainted on the news she received about her brother.

“I’m sorry, I… we should have told you about it sooner…” Carla wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace. Mikasa only sighed in sadness; she closed her eyes when Carla caressed her hair, deciding to let her do what she wanted.

“I’m still surprised about the news, but… I think I’m starting to see a pattern…” She spoke up after a few minutes of silent.

“I’ll let you know if we can get some clue on his whereabouts, but… I don’t want to have my hopes up. Maybe he changed his name because he’d fed up with the way Grisha treat him during that time. We couldn’t blame him for wanting to go away, maybe he was hiding somewhere, or maybe he was really… dead. We can only assumed the worse, maybe he was sitting at the very front of the bus that time, we never know. The teachers were trying to help but still… we couldn’t find him. The list of the injured kids weren’t enough to convince me that Rivaille disappeared just like that… I don’t know what’s going on, but we had given up… Asking the help from the police officers was not cheap either…” Carla sniffled.

“Mom… you should have told me sooner… Ian work as intelligence, he can track people…”

“Your fiancé is out of town now isn’t he? I’m sure you don’t want to bother him…”

“No, it’s okay, he can work many cases in his hands. I’ll talk about this to him. I’m sure we’ll find a way…” Mikasa’s train of thought went to her brother.

“Where’s Eren? How long did I passed out?”

“You fainted for around half an hour. Eren still hadn’t back yet, he left his mobile phone and wallet in his room. I don’t know where he is now…” Carla let out a heavy sighed.

“Maybe he’s in Armin’s house…”

“How can you be so sure? Armin’s house is very far away, he didn’t bring his wallet with him to go with train… Why both of my sons are always… runaway…” Carla started to sob, Mikasa patted her back.

“Have faith on Eren, Mom. Maybe he brought some money in his jeans pocket. He will be back once he cooled his head off…” She continued rubbing Carla’s back, trying to calm her down. She needed to contact Ian as soon as she could.

* * *

_“You no good of a son! This bread isn’t worth eating?” Rivaille flinched when a hand smacked him on his cheek. He fall down to the floor, groaning in pain as his mother kneeled beside him, helping him up._

_“Don’t help him up, he has to learn that making a bread isn’t easy! Such a crap won’t sell, are you trying to make me lose my business? Remake this again; I won’t tolerate any sort of disagreement! You are my son, you’re supposed to be better than this!” Those teal-gray eyes glared up to his father, hand cupping his cheek with teary eyes. He couldn’t see his father’s face clearly through his tears, but he heard himself shouted._

_“I’ll do much better than this!”_

_“Good, do it, now.” His father’s voice was covered with a loud ringing coming all of the sudden, he thought it was probably the oven’s alarm._

Levi jolted awake at the sound of his alarm. He ran his palm across his face, sighing once he realized he just got one hour of sleep. He wondered if he should absent from work, but decided to go right after he checked his mobile phone. Erwin had sent him lots of mails for a patient check up. Levi growled at the messages and quickly swung his feet off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He forgot about his dream once cold water sprayed from above the shower.

* * *

Eren hummed as he walked out from the room, he had washed his face but still not bathing yet. Levi’s eyes twitched when the brunet cheerfully walked into the island of the kitchen. He could barely sleep last time, too surprised on his own action towards the boy. Levi had been tossed and turned on his bed, and once he finally managed to get some sleep, his alarm went on, surprising his only one hour sleep. He was so close to throw the alarm out of the window had he not stopped his anger issue. Even a cup of coffee wasn’t helping much.

“Good morning… you look grumpy…” Eren gasped after their eyes met.

“Shut up…” Levi scowled and turned around to place a plate of three layered pancakes in front of him on the island.

“Wow, pancakes!” Eren’s eyes sparkled at the sight of the maple syrup slowly melting down from the top layer of the pancakes.

“Yea… you should eat quickly…” Levi muttered and went back for his own pancakes.

“Thank you, really…!” Eren happily grabbed the knife and fork from the nearby cup of glass and started cutting off his breakfast.

“I just remember, did you even call home last night?” Eren stopped chewing and pulled off the fork from his mouth.

“Uhh… I forgot…” Levi rolled his eyes while putting the last pancake on the plate. He turned the stove off and placed his breakfast across Eren’s, drag a chair and sat down.

“You should call your sister today…” Eren silently nod, Levi offered him to call Mikasa instead of his parents, the man had known him a lot more than he thought. He’d be overly pissed if Levi suggested him to call his parent instead. He took the phone that Levi offered once he finished swallowing his pancake and started dialing Mikasa’s number. As soon as the phone reached in, Eren had to pull the phone away when his sister shouted on the other side of the line.

“I’m alright, really… I’m staying over at Levi’s house… Yes, that Levi, Mikasa. No, I’m fine… No, I’m not that far from our house… I can’t go to Armin’s house, I don’t bring money, remember?” Levi listened to each word Eren was muttering, his lips curved up into a small smile. At least he got a family that cared for him, the brat was showered with too much love from his family which he had failed to noticed. Listening to Eren’s groan after he finally able to put the phone away, Levi had to stop himself from chuckling.

“I’m sure they will give me another hell…” Eren cursed himself for being stupid.

“Have a talk with your father; I want you to do that… I’m sure you’ll do just fine…” Eren gave him a look.

“As if he’d try to see things from my point of view… my Dad is weird…”

“At least you got a family that care for you, kid…” Eren shut his mouth, surprised that Levi retorted him.

“I’ll talk to him…” Eren said, deciding to let his curiosity past him.

“Good…” Levi mumbled, ignoring the curious look those green eyes throwing him.

“By the way, your uniform is on the nightstand in the guest room if you haven’t notice.” Eren gasped, suddenly remembering his uniform.

“Oh yes, I forgot that my jacket is still with you…” Eren chuckled and shook his head.

“Did you even bath yet?” Levi scrunched his nose after Eren shook his head.

“Take a fucking bath, you filthy brat! Hurry up, I need to clock in early today.” Eren groaned at him and dragged his feet lazily to the bathroom.

* * *

Mikasa glared at Levi once he arrived along with her brother. Carla and Grisha was very thankful, bowing in shame on their son’s act. Eren only pout beside Levi, obviously embarrassed that his parent treating him like a five years old. Once Levi finally able to convince the parent that he needed to work, they let him go with a bunch of pastries and cookies. Levi had refused, but they insisted, he had no choice but to accept them.

Eren yelped when Carla pulled his ear as soon as Levi left.

“You naughty kid, do you know how much we were worried about you? Not to mention that you made people in trouble!” Carla scolded his son. Eren groaned at her, but hearing her worries made him unable to say anything.

“Eren, did he do something bad to you?” Mikasa started and Eren scowled, telling her to stop acting just like their mother. His green eyes landed on his father and Eren looked down to his feet. Carla let him go, both father and son stared at each other.

“I…”

“Eren, if you want to start baking, you should sketch a pattern of any bread you want to make. That way you can decide which taste you will create.” Eren’s eyes lightened up.

“You allow me to?” Eren whispered, disbelieve coloring his tone.

“I will let you try… Only, it’s not a game, I don’t want you to stop halfway because you are not serious. I refuse to give my shop to you if you are doing half heartedly.” Grisha warned him, Eren nodded, lips curved up into a smile then change to a big grin.

“I will do it…” He exclaimed happily. Grisha gave him a warm smile, maybe his son willing to make something from his heart. He won’t force him if Eren wouldn’t want to continue their business, but he’ll give it a try. Rivaille might not want to become like him, but Eren want to bake from his heart. He wasn’t being force at all, that was enough to convince Grisha to start to make him learn.

Carla patted Eren on his shoulder, supporting her son who looked overly happy.

“Eren, care to tell me about the guy that sent you here just now? I’ve seen him numerous time in the shop… he oddly familiar…”

“You mean Levi?” Carla blinked at him.

“Levi? That’s his name?”

“Yes, Levi, L-E-V-I”

“Do you know his family name?” Eren shook his head, now that he realized it, he had never asked his family name before. He’d make a note on that the next time they meet. Mikasa stared at the door, as if Levi would appear as soon as he heard his name. She put a finger in front of her chin, her brows frowned in a deep thought.

 _‘Levi… Rivaille?’_ She recalled Eren had asked her the same thing but… Mikasa let out a sigh; she will need her fiancée to seek some information about this case. Eren better not knowing about this just yet.

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chp will be much closer... xD


	7. Similar Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah  
>  **A/N:**** Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, here is a new chapter :D Feedbacks are much appreciated!**

Levi’s eyebrow rose at the sight of the documents piled up on his desk. He crossed his arms in full irritation, he cursed silently.

“I thought I was supposed to check the patient, not the documents?!” He spat at Erwin who only smiled. Levi gritted his teeth, the man knew how much he hated looking through the papers, he’d much rather be handling a patient in the wards.

“You know, those kids got several injuries, you are supposed to handle them. If you don’t know their sickness, how are you going to treat them?” Levi sighed and walked over his desk, picking up one of the files.

“Are these all? I don’t want to have another coming when I’m halfway through these shits.” Erwin nodded.

“I believe that’s all, it’s not much, Levi. I know you are smart, you can handle them just fine.” Erwin ignored the glare he received.

“What’s this test is for? This girl had no family.”

“We need to check her DNA, Isabel isn’t stable yet. She’s still in shock, she won’t speak much of anything. The list is still ongoing and we need a quick treatment.”

“You do realize that Hanji is currently doing another DNA test you gave the other day, remember? Didn’t she have any parents to visit?”

“Isabel ran away from her parents. They mistreated her badly. I don’t want to hand her over if they happen to claim that they’re her parents. Something is amiss and they happened to come here and wanted to take her. I’m afraid some crime happened here.”

“Erwin, this is a hospital. That kind of thing must be handled by the police, our job is just to treat her, not to give her a home…” Such a cold reply, but Erwin had gotten used to his way of thinking.

“I know that, Levi. At least try to make her speak with a therapy, that way we’ll know something about her real parents.”

“Was she kidnapped? Do you want me to hypnotize her?” They stared at each other for quite a while.

“We’re not sure yet, but due to her not wanting to talk, I’m sure that it’ll be the issue. You can let something out from her. That’s a part of learning; you’ve seen how I do it. Take it as a first step, Levi.” Levi shook his head.

“You are telling me to use her for my practice?”

“You know what to do if things go wrong.” Levi left the other file on his desk and decided to handle the girl first. The moment he reached the lab, Hanji gave him a gleeful look. He decided to just drop the file to let her know what she was supposed to do before he talked to Isabel. He didn’t expect her to ask him a question which never crossed his mind before.

“Maybe you can gain some memory back if you get your DNA checked, Levi?”

“Oh? And who are you going to compare my blood with?” Levi threw her a look and slammed the door shut. Hanji stared at the door. She sighed and returned her gaze back to the screen.

* * *

“It’s not very sweet, but if you want to make it less sweet then it’s fine.” Grisha said once he took a taste of Eren’s bread. It was just a trial, but he was surprised on how his son could make something valuable on his first try. He guessed, making him watch from the sidelines wasn’t a bad idea either. Eren scrutinized the bread he sold behind the register.

“You need to handle the dough with much care, Eren.” Grisha handed him the seaweed sprinkled for the finishing touches.

“We’ll have Eren’s breads for our daily breakfast until he can sell for good!” Carla chimed happily and took one of the bread from the aluminum foil. Eren’s cheek turned red in embarrassment, but deep inside he felt proud. The burden slowly lifted up and he managed to make something good from a start. He eyed the bread, still five left, Eren couldn’t help his excitement for giving Levi his first bread. He might as well wrap it in a nice wrapping like a gift.

“I’ll take two of these.” Carla gasped once she realized what her son was up to.

“Are you going to give it to someone? Was that the reason you’ve been so worked up on making bread?” She cooed and giggled when Eren blushed.

“No, I’m not going to… I mean, it’s for Armin!” He lied, and Carla flicked his red ear.

“You are not very good at lying…” She said and ruffled his hair affectionately. Eren hissed at his mother and swatted her hand away, covering his red ear.

“I’ll get going now.” The brunet quickly snatched the breads with attempt to hide his embarrassment. He stopped before the door when his father called him. Eren looked behind him in question, wondering if there was something he missed.

“You’ve worked hard.” Eren looked at his father astounded, he never expected his father to admit like that.

“I… thanks, Dad.” Eren grinned widely, he quickly walked into the shop to steal some plastic wrapper and pick up a green ribbon from the box. Out of his earshot Carla giggled and Grisha shook his head.

“Oh my God, I think we’ll have Armin as our son in-law.” At that Carla laughed at her husband.

* * *

Eren was mortified when Mikasa entered the shop, eyeing him questioningly at the mess of tangled ribbon. A man walked inside after her, sending him a polite smile, making Eren stutter at his sister’s fiancé.

“Don’t say anything, I know how horrible I wrapped these…” Eren scowled at his sister while trying to pull his tangled hands from the ribbon he bound his wrists together with.

“She will be honored to receive such delicious breads.” Ian chuckled, Eren’s eyebrow twitched. Although it wasn’t a girl that he was planning to give to.

“Give them to me.” Mikasa took the wrapped breads before Eren could protest. She swiftly wrapped a nice ribbon on each of the wrappers, giving them back to Eren with a smug expression. She pulled the ribbon off from Eren’s wrist, freeing him from his own mess.

“I owe you one.” Eren hissed while gathering the nicely wrapped breads, muttering a quick thank you, and put them inside the goody-bag. He was surprised when Mikasa didn’t ask who it was for. He stared at the bag, frowned a little, maybe he could give Levi a call before coming over to his place.

“I won’t be home for dinner!” Eren shouted and walked outside the shop. On his way out, Eren punched Levi’s number, his heartbeat getting faster as he waited for Levi to pick up. He didn’t receive any answer though, he wondered if Levi was at home. He still remembered the way to his apartment, maybe he could just visit him. Eren hummed a lyric to himself as his feet brought him to the train station. He wondered what will Levi say when he found out that Eren stood in front of his door.

* * *

“Erwin, don’t you think that’s a good idea? I mean, we should have done it ever since he started getting more headaches.” Hanji’s voice could be heard from outside the laboratory. Erwin stared at her; he could see her eyes sparkle with too much enthusiasm. The blonde man shook his head.

“I’m not sure if that will work out, but I’ve been planning to do it to him. Maybe we can pull something from deep inside him if I hypnotize him. I’m not sure how much information that will leak out, though.” Hanji gave him the file.

“An intelligent man came this afternoon, but Levi wasn’t there to see him. I hid it from him. This boy… it’s him, isn’t it.” Hanji pulled out the file from the brown folder. She stared at the photo of a young boy at the age of twelve, a year younger than Levi.

“Rivaille was his name? So he pronounced it wrong since he couldn’t remember it himself.”

“It seems like it. His eyes and expression never change.” Hanji chuckled and slide the paper back into the folder.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Erwin muttered and took the file from Hanji.

* * *

“I was hit by the vase… as soon as I realized, I had run out from the house with my bleeding arm.” The girl said slowly, her green eyes closed as she gripped the sofa’s leather tightly. She gasped when she remembered the pain, the scene before her eyes and started to scream. Levi poked her forehead several times.

“Isabel, no worries, you are alright, you are safe. Calm yourself and talk to me. Tell me if you have any siblings or any other home that you can go to.” Isabel sobbed.

“My brother, Farlan… I have no idea where I can find him. He was in the other town, studying for university.” She sobs. Levi stared at her, the foster parent that took care of her since her parent past away probably never let her brother know in what condition she was. Farlan couldn’t take her since he needed to study, but in this condition, she needs her real family.

“You shall reunite soon enough. You are free to speak out of your fear, Isabel. From now on, you will be in better surroundings and will be much more cheerful. Open your eyes slowly until the countdown to one, slowly just like we did before we start.” With that Levi countdown from ten to one, his eyes met the emerald eyes, similar to Eren’s. Levi blinked, those eyes looked similar like his brother in his memory. Wincing slightly as the pain shoot through his head, Levi clutched his forehead.

“Umm are you alright?” Isabel asked, staring at him in worried. He patted her small hand, giving him a terse smile.

“Don’t worry about me. Tell me where your brother stays? Do you know any information?” Isabel looked down.

“I only remember it’s in Trost District.” Levi stayed silent, something deep within made him remember the accident he encountered years ago. Erwin had told him that he was caught in a accident, asked him if he could take some memory back in, but he couldn’t remember a thing. Since then Erwin decided to just let it go and took him in, just like what he did to Isabel. The man showed great care for children.

“I see… We’ll try to search for your brother, if that’s what you want. Maybe by then you can also live with him.” Isabel’s eyes lightened up, Levi had the urge to pat her head.

* * *

Levi gave his superior an annoyed look.

“I told you I don’t want to have anything with my lost memory. I’ll live the way I am, now, Erwin! No need to look back to the past.”

“You have to check the envelope though, I’m sure it’ll have good information of it. An intelligent man came this morning, maybe he can also help with Isabel’s brother. It was like, one thing lead to another. Trost District isn’t it?” Erwin insisted, shoved the envelope to Levi who glared at him. He looked down to the envelope, staring at it.

“Just bring that with you, it’s the copy from what the man gave to us. The man named Ian searched for me since I’m the one in charge of that bus accident that time. The boy in the photo, I’m sure it is you.” Erwin gave him a look.

“We’re trying to help, Levi, no, Rivaille.” Hanji stepped in, making Levi raised an eyebrow at the new name.

“Leave me alone.” Levi hissed and walked past them, not even looking back for another conversation.

“Despite the fact that he seemed bothered by it, he brought the envelope with him.” Hanji chuckled, staring at Levi’s back until he disappeared behind the closed door.

“It’ll be fine, there’s the fear that he didn’t want to come to face it. He’ll look into the information he got as curiosity build in.” Erwin turned around and walked back into the ward to check on Isabel.

* * *

Levi was surprised when he came up to his door and found Eren sitting on the floor right in front of his door.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked annoyed, as the boy grinned sheepishly. “How long did you wait for me? You know it’s past dinner time.”

“I don’t check, but I guess around an hour? I just wanted to wait for you and drop this…” Eren flushed and showed him the goody bag. Levi stared at the nicely wrapped bread inside and smirked.

“Are you the one who wrapped that?” Eren pouted and looked down.

“Forget it, I’m not giving this to you.” Before he could runaway, Levi grabbed his collar.

“Hold up, I’m sure you don’t want your effort to be wasted with that sarcasm. I’ll make tea, come on, brat. Stop sulking.” Eren had no choice but to obey.

Settling in the overly neat room made the brunet nervous. He was afraid of leaving a single speck of dust as he sat on the sofa, waiting for Levi with his tray of tea. His eyes drifted to the big brown envelope that Levi left on the table. Deciding it was just some patient’s document, Eren shrugged and pulled out his phone to check any message, keeping him distracted.

“So, it’s cinnamon with seaweed? Weird combination.” Levi appeared, setting two cup of tea on the table, set the plate with two breads beside the cup and sat beside Eren after putting the tray away. He picked up the bread and brought it to his mouth, tasting it. His eyes lightened, watching Eren’s eyes glued on him for any feedback.

“Not bad.” Levi muttered after he swallowed.

“Good job, kid. Your first bread actually tastes wonderful.” Levi gave him a smile and Eren’s face flushed bright red.

“T-thanks… I’m glad you like it.” Eren sent him a stupid grin in which Levi had to fight the urge to ruffle those brown locks.

“Sorry I made you wait, you could have told me sooner. I’ve got patients to handle.” Eren smiled and leaned back.

“I’m fine, I called you once, but you didn’t pick up. I assumed you were busy, so I decided to just wait until you came back. Tomorrow I got school, so I might not be able to come here. What kind of patient?” Levi nodded, munching half of the bread.

“A little girl, she got violate by her foster parents and we got to search for her brother in Trost District. That’s all she remembered. We got to hand her over to her brother, I don’t want to deal with the law and shits, but Erwin insist on finding out. We could use some intelligence for that.”

“Search for a brother? I see… My brother was long gone.” Eren said, giving him a smile. Levi looked at him serene.

“What happened to your brother if I may ask?”

“He passed away when I was still a baby, got in a bus accident on the way to Trost.” Levi stared at him. Again. Trost.

“I see… I’m sorry.” Eren shook his head, their eyes stared at each other. Levi put the palm of his hand to Eren’s cheek.

“Your eyes are beautiful, Eren. Somehow I remembered those eyes were similar with my brother’s eyes.” Eren blinked, confused when Levi suddenly said it.

“Your brother? You have a brother?” Levi’s lips curved into a thin smile.

“I can’t remember him anymore. I got into an accident and lost my memory. The only thing I remember were my brother’s eyes. They are so beautiful just like yours.” Levi paused when Eren made a face.

 _‘So, you see me as a brother, eh? What if I want to be more than that?’_ The teen yelped when Levi flicked his forehead.

“That hurt! What are you doing?”

“No long face, I’m sure you are thinking something stupid.” Eren hissed at him and Levi gave him a smug look.

“Finish the tea and you can stay over the night if you want to, it’s up to you.” Seeing Eren’s stupid grin, Levi rolled his eyes.

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why this fic had turn from fluff into some kind a mystery 0.O''


	8. Take it or Leave it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi everyone, I’m so sorry for the long absent of this fic… Anyway… I hope you still remember the previous chapters where Levi got tangled in the mess of Isabel’s case and Eren who starting to want more attention from Levi. Here, I update again, so hopefully you guys will like this new update… I don’t want the story to end, yet I also want to get down to the climax xDD So… I decided to let Levi choose and reveal the truth right in front of his eyes.
> 
> And hooray for romance in this chp xD Again, this is a Romance – Drama fic. I’ll try to keep on that track because there’s a bit of mystery left to be revealed.

Eren laughed when Levi nudged him away from his side. He willingly moved aside, giving Levi his space. The man grunted at his childish act, wanting him to sleep in the guest room instead on his own bed. The young boy only sighed when Levi curled to his side while sending him a glare.

"Can't you sleep in the guest room? Seriously, you are not a child that needs company." He pursed his lips together, obviously not happy.

"You are the one who told me to stay the night. At least I want to have some chat like a sleepover usually has, unless you are too old for that." Levi pinched his cheek.

"Hey, ouch!" The brunet protested when he felt the pain. He rubbed his sore cheek, hissing at the lingering pain.

"I hope you took a bath properly before you got into my bed, you little shit." Levi closed his eyes, making Eren groan at the lack of communication.

"Can't we have a talk? About anything..."

"Sleep, idiot. There's nothing to talk about nor is there something that you need to bother yourself with." Levi mumbled, huffing without opening his eyes. Eren stared at his face, those eyelashes seemed so long. His features were handsome in some way that Eren couldn't put a word into. That frown which usually appeared between his brows slowly ceased away. Eren couldn't help but blushing at the close-up look in front of him. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead on Levi's chest. Levi opened his eyes slightly to stare down at him. Like a child that needed comfort, the older man gave in, he slowly circled his arm around Eren's waist, pulling him closer. Those green eyes went wide, throwing Levi an unexpected look.

"Sleep." That was the only word that came from that pristine mouth of his. Eren flushed and closed his eyes.

' _Did Levi know? It couldn't be... right?_ '' How could he sleep if Levi was hugging him like that. Eren didn’t find sleep until a few hours later.

 

* * *

 

 _A young boy slowly opened his eyes when he heard a faint cry from the other side of the bed. His eyes shot open when he realized it was his brother's cries, Levi quickly propped_ _himself_ _up. He looked to his side, once again, those enticing green eyes were_ _puddled_ _with tears. He gave a yawn and walked over to Eren's crib his mother had_ _purposely_ _put beside his bed. He lifted Eren out from his crib, rocking him in his arms to calm him down._

 _"Eren, don't cry Eren. Remember what I always told you? Your beautiful green eyes will be spoiled by tears. Did you have a nightmare?" The raven cooed him as the baby wiggled in his_ _arms, sobbing_ _ceased. Levi's lips curled up once his brother stopped crying,_ _burying_ _his face into his pajama. Levi patted his head, obviously reli_ _eved_ _when Eren stopped crying._

_"Did he have a nightmare?" Carla slurred, walked into the room with her sleepy face._

_"He stopped crying, go back to sleep, Mom. It's alright." Levi mumbled,_ _smiling_ _down to Eren who was staring at him_ _questioningly_ _. Carla smiled, she rubbed her oldest son's head._

_"It's amazing how he listens to you, Rivaille..."_

_"Iai!" Eren called, poking on his older brother neck. Carla chuckled._

_"I'll warm the milk for him to go back to sleep."_

_"Iai?" Those big green eyes stared at him in confusion._

_"Eren..."_

"Rivaille..." Eren mumbled, slowly opening his eyes, blinking in the middle of the dark room. He came face to face with Levi who was gazing closely at him.

“You were crying in your sleep.” Levi stated once the boy groggily sat up.

Eren blinked his tears away, realizing that, indeed, he had been crying in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, trying to act as natural as he could.

“I… it’s rare that I dream of my brother…” Eren chuckled slightly, smiling down into his lap. Levi stared at him, waiting for a sign of continuation. Eren’s green eyes seemed to be glowing for a moment in the middle of the luminescent moonlight through the half opened curtain. His gaze slowly crept towards Levi,doubt obvious in those shining orbs.

“I’m not sure if you want to listen to my childhood story at this hour.” Eren chuckled slightly, half smiling before wiping up his tears away. “I’m such a baby.” The brunet whispered.

“Rivaille…” The word made Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, he stared at him for a long moment.

“Rivaille… is you brother…?” That frown could be seen in the middle of the dark, as if searching for a hidden truth. Eren slowly nodded.

“Yeah? Did I call out his name in my sleep? I’m sorry I woke you up.” The way the raven haired man sat still made him wonder if he’d made an unintentional mistake.

“Nothing to be sorry for. I was just curious about it. Go back to sleep, you’ll need more rest so that you won’t fall asleep tomorrow in class.” Eren obeyed his crush. The brunet rolled on the blankets, gazing at Levi’s back with wonder. His eyelids slowly getting heavy, the last thing he saw was Levi’s back, no longer cuddled up and warm breaths against his forehead gone.

 

* * *

 

Levi stared at the document that he’d brought home. He stared at it for a long time. The photo of a young boy at the age of twelve. Not thirteen. He remembered the time when he was thirteen years old, awake in a hospital bed, surrounded with white and wrapped in bandages on his forehead. He remembered nothing but his name. He remembered the noises outside the ward, he remembered the cries and the shouts which were subdued due to the conveniently sound proof walls. He remember waiting for his family. His only baby brother, which he so clearly remembered. His vibrant green eyes.

Levi clutched his head painfully as a headache attacked as a vision appeared into his mind. The baby in his arms, the baby in his dreams. Those big green eyes that were spoiled by tears. He remembered his dreams. He had dreamt of his baby brother. Those eyes which looked just like Eren’s.

Eren. His brother.

The name is the same as the way Hanji called it.

The name is the same as the document he brought.

Rivaille Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger.

Eren’s brother had passed away.

Levi is still alive.

Soon, the document was torn apart.

“Levi?” Levi raised his head, surprised when he found Eren staring at him questioningly from the entrance of the kitchen. Their eyes stared at each other. Levi cleared his throat.

“Finished your breakfast?” Levi asked and rose to his feet right after he threw the document into the trash can. Eren eyed the trash for a moment before he nodded.

“Let’s go.” The brunet said with a smile on his face, eyeing Levi who stood before him with a poker face. The taller man ran his hand through his brown locks, messing it slightly, his only mission to annoy. Eren yelled and wiped his hand away.

“Leave my hair alone, old man!” Levi snorted and walked out to the room.

_‘Brother, huh? What a coincidence. He’s just similar…’_

 

* * *

 

Armin stared at the calendar he was holding, marking the dates as he continued checking on his appointments and classes. They were sitting on the field, not far from the school’s building. School had just closed its door and the sound of the water from the lake nearby was enough for them to be lulled into sleep, had Armin not been busy scribbling on his calendar and notepad. He blinked when he heard another sigh come from his best friend. He cocked his eyebrow and stared right into his green eyes. Eren stared at him, did the same to the shorted blond and groaned. He lay down on the grass after a loud groan, curling into a ball in a childish manner.

“You know, just how many times you have sighed today?” Armin stated in annoyance.

“Leeeeave it alone, Armin.”

“I don’t like it when you don’t share what’s on your mind, yet you keep sighing _non-stop_.” The blond carefully pressed the last words, obviously irritated. Eren turned to lie on his back, staring at the sun which had started setting.

“Have you been thinking about that Levi guy again?”

“What will you do if your crush only sees you as a brother?” Eren suddenly blurts out. “The more I think about it, the more frustrated I become. I don’t know what to do…”

“What’s so hard about telling him the truth?” Armin rolled his eyes, closed his book and stood up straight. “Beside, Eren, you are too caught up on him that you forgot what day is it tomorrow.” Eren looked at him questioningly. Armin gave him a disbelieving look. “Saturday, Eren!” The look made Eren snap out of his stupor.

“Rivaille’s day…” Eren whispered to himself.

 

* * *

              

“What? Why aren’t we going to the cemetery like usually?” Eren’s protest could be heard several miles away. Mikasa stayed silent while Carla shook her head.

“Eren… you have to understand that we can’t keep closing the shop like this, even if it’s just for one day. Besides, once all the flowers and bouquets we got from the people in town have finished arriving, we’ll put them on the graveyard tomorrow.” Carla ignored her daughter’s frown.

“Mom, can’t you just…” Mikasa got cut in by Eren’s cursing.

“I just don’t understand you, parents… Who cares about townsfolk’s? They can go to the Cemetery today and put the flowers by themselves!” Eren muttered and shook his head. He ran out of the door, almost crashing into Levi who was taking a turn toward his store.

“Watch it, brat. Why are you in such a haste?” The taller guy grimaced and brushed off dirt by patting on his polo shirt.

“The shop is closed today, you better not go in.” Eren forced the man away by pulling him by the hand. Levi stumbled on his feet, obviously confused and annoyed at the same time being dragged around all of the sudden.

“You know, this is not a way to ask someone out for a date. You have a lot to learn.” Levi retracted his hand, wiggling his eyebrow. Eren’s red face was enough to make Levi stun.

“I didn’t- I mean…”

“I’m kidding, chill out.” Levi snorted and shrugged. The way Eren stared at him was enough to make him wince.

“I know I’m just a kid, just someone you treat like a brother… but… Can you please stop joking around? If you didn’t mean it, don’t say it like that.” Eren threw one last look before turning around and sprinted away. Levi sighed, rubbing his nape and shook his head. He had never been good when doing something like this. That boy was obviously attracted to him. He knew very well that Eren might even have a crush just by the way he reacted around him. The brat was too easy to read, as much as it annoyed Levi. He was more than an adult, he knew how teenagers like Eren were basically like open books. Especially when he’s good at reading people’s behaviors since he himself is a psychiatrist. Except for love problems.

“I’m bad at handling this stuff.” He cursed silently.

“Handling what?” A feminine voice made Levi look behind him. A girl a little younger than his age stared at him accusingly as if he was the cause of Eren’s behavior.

“Nothing… actually, your brother said your store is closed today, is that true?” The woman whom he remembered as Mikasa sighed softly and shook her head.

“It’s should be closed, but not today. Not anymore and not from today onwards. It’s just a family matter. But if you want to come inside, get in. You’ve become a regular just by walking into the store every morning for a cup of coffee and some bread.” Mikasa invited him in. Levi followed her inside without any word, ignoring Eren who had run out to nowhere.

“Can’t handle your caffeine?” Mikasa mumbled, working on the coffee mixer Grisha had prepared for the routine. Levi shook his head and sighed as he sat down on the empty stool.

“No, it’s about your… brother…” Levi replied, unaware of how overprotective Mikasa was towards Eren.

“Stay away from my brother.” The girl suddenly pursed her lips, glaring at him from the distance she stood in front of the coffee maker. Their eyes met and Levi shrugged.

“He’s the one who keeps following me like a dog wagging his tail.” He didn’t flinch when Mikasa slammed down the glass near his arm.

“My brother is not a dog, nor should you pay this much attention to him. I need to tell you this so that you don’t give him any hopes if you don’t mean anything you are doing.” Levi stared into the girl’s raging eyes, a heavy atmosphere around them seemed to be getting colder by the minutes. Eren’s words rang back in his ears.

_“…Can you please stop joking around? If you didn’t mean it, don’t say it like that.”_

“He is younger beyond my age, I had told him that, but he won’t listen. Is that supposed to be my fault?” Mikasa frowned, she gave a huge sigh and massaged her temple.

“Eren is such a hard-headed one. You should completely tell him if he is an eyesore or just let him reach you. He stayed at your place several times already, coming home with the brightest of smiles on his face and that stupid look as if he adores you dearly. What’s holding you back? Just because of your age? I mean, I’m over-protective towards him, I can’t believe I’m letting you decide. Either you take it or leave it. Don’t be so confusing.”

Levi stood from his seat, taking a huge gulp of the coffee and put the half-empty glass on the table.

“I’m not good with this stuff, but I guess I can do what I think is right.”

“He’s going to Shiganshina Cemetery, visiting his brother’s grave.” Mikasa replied shortly. The man waved his hand and walked out from the store with a smirk on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Trost… Everything happened in Trost. The bus accident, Isabel’s case. Levi found himself wondering if his memory was also related to Trost district. Sometimes, he was drowning inside his dreams which he tended to forget the time he woke up. Having recalled the dream after a few days while spacing out, he wonder to himself if he should remember his forgotten memory or not. A part of him wanted to know the truth while the other seemed to just walk away and forget about the past. His forgotten family, his forgotten home and his forgotten baby brother whom he couldn’t even remember the name. he often called out his name inside his dreams, but he couldn’t completely remember the whole scenes from his dreams.

Under the big tree near the entrance of the cemetery, sat a young boy who had the same eye colors as his baby brother. Levi stared at Eren’s back without any words, legs moving to the direction where Eren sat.

“Why did you follow me?” Eren asked after Levi sat besides him without asking permission.

“Because I thought you might need someone to be with.”

“They ditched his grave this year, I just don’t understand what’s gotten inside their heads, but I’m visiting my brother and will keep on visiting him.”

“That you do.” Levi confirmed, eyes not leaving the grave’s name.

_Rivaille, age 12, past away from the bus accident in Trost frontier._

“Your brother got into a bus accident, huh? To that Trost District. You told me about this the other day…”

“At the age of twelve, yea.” Eren mumbled. Levi’s finger traced the name, somehow there was a pang of sadness coming over him.

“Every year we visited the grave and went to Trost to put the flowers on that place where the bus collided with the gasoline truck. Today I… went there alone because my parents suddenly…” Eren shook his head, not believing that his family refused to visit the grave of his brother.

“Whatever reason they have, I can’t forgive them.” Eren mumbled, sniffling silently and wiped the track of tears from his cheek. A big warm hand patted his dark brown locks, pulling his head to rest on his shoulder. Eren snuggled closer to him, smiling a bit.

“I’m sorry for my tantrum just now.” Levi shook his head and pulled the boy closer, scooting over to wrap his arms around Eren’s.

“I shouldn’t have confused you.” Eren looked him in the eyes. Those big green eyes glistened with longing; his now calloused hands touched Levi’s cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. The older man knew he was asking permission by pausing his movement, Levi complied and pressing his lips against Eren’s quivered ones. They kissed slowly tasting each other’s warmth, Levi testing the water before kissing him more forcefully. The younger boy moaned softly at the force of their lips touching hungrily. Eren peeked before him to watch Levi’s face so close to his, flushing in embarrassment with the voice he just let out. Slowly, he pushed Levi off of him. Levi broke the kiss with a pop sound, smirking down at the flushing boy.

“We… we’re in front of my brother’s…”

“Let him see that you are mine now.” _Who cares about the same name, I’m me. I’m Levi, not Rivaille._

“Let’s get going… I’ve poured my heart to Rivaille…” Eren meekly stood up after getting out of the warmth embrace. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“You sure act shyly not in the time you should be.” Levi snorted and stood up.

“Uhhm… shut up. I… I actually want you to meet Rivaille, I’ll show you the photos later. Right now, let’s get going. I’m starving…”

“So, we get to have a real date now?” Chuckling, he messed up Eren’s hair, earning a scowl from the boy who he just claimed the first kiss from.

**_To be continue…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the brocest starts now :D horraaay~
> 
> Thank you for my beloved beta, who keep on helping me, no, seriously girl, you are lovely because you’ve help me a lot and have lots of patient for me and my turtle update <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Next Chp preview:**
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m going to Trost.” Eren looked at Levi surprised.
> 
> Eren bit his lips when Levi pushed him against the tree, the man could be so demanding at a time.


	9. Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long absent of this fic… Anyway… I hope you still remember the previous chapters where Levi got tangled in the mess of Isabel's case and Eren who starting to want more attention from Levi. Here, I update again, so hopefully you guys will like this new update…
> 
> So… I'm starting to lose the motive to continue because this fic is not the way I planned it to be. But I feel the need to finally continue this because… I just don't want to leave a fic half-done anymore… Also… there's a little bit of '3 people in love here', watch out xD
> 
> I'm sorry for my grammar, my beta is very busy so... the betaed still on progress. If anyone to volunteer, just shoot. TTvTT I tried to look over this on my own... Anyway I'm sorry. If you spot mistakes, just shoot. But no need to be rude, okay? :)

Eren raised his head, a little bit surprised when he saw how mad Mikasa was.

"What do you mean you are dating him?"

"It means what it means?" Eren shrugged.

Mikasa shook her head, still not believing him.

"Mikasa? You've got a fiance already. Stop chasing after me to babysit. You should have your own child you can pamper." Eren said while brushing his shoes, readying for a date.

"Can't you… Can't you choose another guy or something? Why is it have to be that… shortie?" That statement make Eren stopped his activity.

"Well, he is short… But he is nice." He put is brush down and stood up to look properly at his sister. "I'm not sure if you can accept him, but well, get over it?" Eren brushed passed her. His eyes glued to the photos hanging on the corridor. The family photos from a long time ago. Rivaille was still there. Eren touched the photos. Someday… someday… he'll let Levi see this photo of him and his family. He smiled.

"I got a meeting with Armin." Eren hollered from the hallway down, half lying.

* * *

 "So… I heard from Mikasa." Armin said while munching his fries. Eren looked up from his comic book, eyes skeptical. Armin met his eyes and swallowed his fries.

Eren put his comic books, sighing. "Talk."

"Okay, first. I'm surprised that you can actually have a boyfriend!"

"Armin…"

"A doctor!"

"Armin… stop"

"And he is short!"

"He might be big down there." Eren muttered and Armin finally stopped, wiggling his eyebrow. They looked at each other before Eren raised his eyebrow at his best friend. "What?"

"Have you checked?" Eren groaned in reply.

"What is it with you two?! Does height matters? No! As long as he can take good care of me, I'm sure it will be fine! Do you realized that you are short as well?"

Armin winced at him and picked up another fries. "You don't have to say it like that." The blond pursed his lips after his swallowed.

"I'm just… I'm not sure why I'm attracted to him. Like you said before, maybe I'm just curious. But the moment I kissed him… I knew he might be the one that can give me happiness. Okay, I'm bad with words. But that's not the point! I'm happy! Alright? I thought you supported me before, why now? You sounded like Mikasa."

Armin coughed.

"Actually, don't tell her I told you. She asked me to keep pestering you about it because she wasn't able to do so. I'm impressed that you chose him, Eren. A doctor! I dream of having a doctor for my love life! But what did I have?! A horse!" Armin sighed.

The brunette snorted and laughed at his best friend.

"But well, I know your type is a bit weird. I can ask if Levi got a friend, maybe? That is if you still want to. Isn't Jean overly close to Marco? You know, as a cousin, they are a little bit… too close." Eren chuckled as Armin rolled his eyes. He took his soda and slurped it till it make noise, a sign which need a refill.

"Need a refill, boys?" A familiar voice made both Eren and Armin looked up. They saw a waiter staring at them with a warm smile.

"Marco! You got a part time here?"

The guy nodded, chuckling as Eren gave him his empty glass. As he refill, another guy sneaked in behind him and prying over the brunette. Eren grumbled at the sight of his horse face.

"Horse face…"

"What's this Eren, I heard you got a boyfriend?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Did your mom never told you to _not_ pry on other people's business?" Jean ignored him and threw his arm around Eren's shoulder.

"What does he looks like?" The chuckled near his ear, Eren hissed at him.

"Get away from me!"

"Yeah, get away from what's mine." A heavy voice could be heard from the other side of the table. All boys looked at Levi who stood up from his sit. Eren's face went pale as Levi stared down at him with a smirk.

"Can you let go of him, brat?" Levi pointed at Jean's arm around Eren's shoulder. The taller boy quickly pulled away after his eyes met Levi's dark orbs.

"Ye-yes…" Jean mumbled and stood up stiffly.

"Since when you are here?" Eren asked while he packed his things inside his bag.

"Since you sat on this table."

Eren's face went red, remembering the topic conversation with Armin wasn't innocent at all. The guy leaned down to take Eren's bag. Their face were very close that Eren had to look away.

"So, I was big down there, huh?" Levi whispered.

Eren's eyes went slightly bigger, his blush reached to the tip of his ears. "Shut up!" The boy hastily stood up. "Guys, I'll get going… See you uhh… tomorrow?" the brunette smiled awkwardly at his friends. Eren caught Armin's smirking at him. He suddenly got the urge to punch his best friend just to get rid that smirk off his face.

Watching the couple go, Jean clicked his tongue.

"That man is his boyfriend, huh?" Jean mumbled. Both Armin and Marco looked at each other, chuckling.

"Don't be jealous, Jean. You got us." Marco patted his shoulder, and Jean shrugged him off.

"Stop that…" the horse complain and Armin laughed.

"Yeah, you got us… unless… you are bored already…" He pouted his mouth, staring at Jean half sulking. Marco sighed and pretend to be disappointed as well, making Jean shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, you two! We are in public!" Jean sighed and quickly give a peck to Marco's lips and kissed the top of Armin's hair, ruffling it softly. Before Jean could get away, Armin pulled him down for a peck on the lips. While he does that, Marco licked Jean's ear.

"Alright, enough." Jean said and pulled away, rubbing his red ear. He walked away before they make a scene and went inside the counter. Marco nod satisfied and waved at Armin who chuckled in return.

Armin looked at Eren's direction. Eren doesn't have to know about this. Armin smiled.

* * *

The weather was nice enough for the couple to walk without any need to be in a hurry. They walked towards the train station side by side, not holding hands, but feeling the lingering warm of their hands brushing against each other was enough. Eren stood before the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. Levi stood closely beside him, watching the almost empty compartment.

"I'm going to Trost." Levi said suddenly.

Eren looked at Levi surprised. "Now?"

"I felt like there's something that I need to check there. I'm not sure what but… do tell me something about your brother?"

Both of them stared at each other. The speaker announced the train was coming closer. The sound of the train horn blaring could be heard from afar. Eren slowly nodded as a reply.

"Sure… I don't mind going there again. I will show you. I'll tell you everything if you want to know more about him." Those green orbs glistened brightly, feeling happy that his beloved boyfriend want to know more about his deceased brother.

The man took his hand, lead them inside the train. They took the secluded area near the engineering room. As Eren leaned against Levi's chest, the man wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Eren smiled and closed his eyes.

Levi never let go of his hand until they arrive at their destination.

The place was pretty cold by the time they arrive. The road was going downhill to Trost district. The place wasn't that far from the train station. The previous metal barrier which being crashed by the bus and truck was already replaced with the new one. Eren put the small flower bouquet he bought on their way to the accident place. He smiled a little and crouch down, mumbling something unclear.

Levi stared at the barrier in silent. He blink for a moment before his ears caught a voice of children. His vision saw a fire before his eyes. His pupil trembled at the sight of a huge fire.

 _"_ _Rivaille, go that way! Get up and jump! Jump over me to go outside the window!"_

 _"_ _But Gunther, you also want to-"_

 _"_ _You have to live!" Eld shout while pushing him to the window._

 _"_ _Captain! We'll back you up!"_

 _"_ _Auruo-"_

 _"_ _Nice try, kids!" The old man's voice could be heard, sneering at them as he came close. Levi's eyes widened, seeing the figure with dark long hair approaching them in the middle of ruckus._

 _"_ _Rivaille! NOW!"_

 _"_ _Rivaille!"_

"Levi!" Levi blinked after Eren shook him awake. The boy was watching over him worried.

"What was that…?" Levi whispered. Eren threw him a question look.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?" Levi stared at him, blinking a few times before Eren let him go. "You look so pale. I was in the middle of telling you about my brother accident when you started shaking." Eren took his handkerchief and wiped Levi's sweat. Levi took his handkerchief and wipe it on his own.

"I'm alright… thanks… are you done?"

Eren stared at him, he nodded mutely.

"Okay, let's go find something to eat." Levi mumbled and started walking away. His boyfriend stared at him confused.

* * *

"Here, your cold cappuccino" Eren pressed it against Levi's cheek. His boyfriend grunted at him that Eren had to smile at his grumbling. Eren took a sit next to him, holding his hotdog and took a large bite. The park wasn't very big but it's enough to relax with a fountain in the middle and with some food stand for lunch. There was several bench for people to sit and enjoy their own time. The couple chose to sit near the fountain just so they have a nice view of it.

"I got to search for someone named Farlan." Levi said after opening his can. Eren look over the small map which was drawn pretty neat.

"Uhh… somewhere near a bakery shop? That's easy. We can ask people in this area." Eren smiled at him overly excited. His boyfriend stared at him.

"You are too excited." Levi mumbled and fold the map neatly.

"I'm just glad that you are better. Why don't you tell me that you are not feeling well?" The younger of the two pouted at his boyfriend. Levi flicked his nose and Eren yelped.

"You don't have to worry so much about me. Finish your hot dog. We have a lot of things to do." Levi took his own wrapped hot dog and started eating. Eren mumbled something unclear and continue his meal.

By the time Levi finished, Eren was done with his hotdog. Levi noticed a smeared sauce at the corner of his mouth.

"Brat, you eat so messy." Levi clicked his tongue. He threw both box on the nearest trash can while Eren was busy licking his fingers clean. The brunette was in the middle of licking his mouth when Levi pulled his collar. Eren widened his eyes the time Levi licked the sauce off his mouth.

"Le-Levi…"

"Shut up, let me clean you."

"Mph-" The hot tongue wiped the smeared sauce, swiped his tongue across his lips. Eren opened his mouth to protest. His boyfriend didn't allow him to do so as he delved inside the warm crevice. The tongue inside shyly touched the intruder, Levi smirk between their kiss. He let their tongue battled inside, easily dominating him just with a kiss. Eren moaned slowly as their kiss deepened, leaving no open space. His hands brushed up against Levi's undercut, pulling him closer if possible. The urge for air soon come, Levi slowly pulled away, letting Eren to breath. He kissed his jaw while Eren took a deep breath. The kisses flew to the underjaw and down to suck on his Adam apple. Eren whined, trying to push him away.

"T-Ticklish…" He mumbled between snorts. Levi didn't stop though, he pulled Eren's collar wider, sucking on his shoulder. The small bite made Eren yelped a little.

"Hey! Don't leave mark!" He hissed, pushing the older man away. Levi licked his mouth, glazing gaze over him. Eren meeped and looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"You are mine, why can't I leave mark?" He whispered huskily.

"Levi, we are at the park." Eren mumbled and trying to stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue?" The man let him walked over to the tree, trying to avoid him. Eren bit his lips when Levi pushed him against the tree, the man could be so demanding at a time.

"Levi… don't you have to go somewhere?" Eren was silenced with another kiss. Never had he imagine being pressed against the tree, kissing in a broad day light, in the middle of a park. Kissed by the man he love dearly. The kiss was soft but have an intense feelings, Eren could melt. He answer him all the same, wrapping his body close to him.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Eren huffed, face still red. He continue to wipe his mouth, the lingering feelings of their lips collided with each other was still there.

"But you like it, admit it." Levi stopped in front of a small house three blocks away from the bakery which written on the map.

"But do we have to keep going until the hot dog seller complain?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Some people enjoy outdoor sex."

"We were just kissing!" He screeched. Now his face was as red as a tomato.

"So you want more than just a kiss outdoor? Noted. Kinky, but I like it." Levi replied with full of slyness. Eren was out of word to retort him back.

The door was knocked three times and a replied sound could be heard from the inside. There was a hustling sound of key being opened and it revealed a young man taller than Levi and Eren. His hair was brown and gray eyes. His brown bangs hung over his forehead between his eyes. He was staring at Levi for a second before he let out a yell.

"Rivaille, is that you?!" Eren shoot his head confused. He look at Levi who stared back to the guy with an eyebrow rose.

"My name is Levi." He replied shortly. The guy scratches his head confused for a moment before he grin awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry, maybe I'm mistaken you to my old friend. Do you have something, Sir? Please come inside." Both guys walked inside a small house with a nice decent furniture.

"Are you Farlan Church?" The guy closed the door, still confused at the sudden guests.

"Yes, that's me. Do you need something from me? You are lucky it's my day off from college." Farlan replied.

"Do you have a step little sister name Isabel Magnolia?"

Farlan's nice feature turned concern. "How did you know? Did something happen to her? I'm pretty far away from my hometown right now." He was quickly alerted when Levi showed him her photo.

"Apparently, her foster parent was pretty hard on her. She was in shock." Levi explain shortly. Farlan's face went pale.

"Is she alright? I… I can take care of her, I mean… I left her because I thought she could be loved by them. But…" He took the photo with a trembling hand.

"She needs you more than anything." Eren spoke up.

"Can you take care of her in your state right now? Is this your house?" Farlan shook his head.

"It's a rent house, but I got a job. I'll… I'll take care of her. Where was she right now?"

"She's in my hospital, currently being taken care of." Farlan's mind was clouded with concern.

"Oh gosh… Tell me where the address is, I'll pick her up."

Levi and Eren looked at each other, Eren smiled.

"Let's go back."

The three of them went back to Shiganshina. They pick Isabel who was overjoyed after seeing Farlan. She was ready to go when Farlan scooped her up in his arms.

"How did you know I live there?" He suddenly asked while they walked outside the hospital. The bill being lifted off from them, Erwin said it was Isabel's present. Levi rolled his eyes at him, saying that Isabel better watch out from a pedophile like Erwin.

"Eren soon to be brother-in-law is a private agent. He can search for people." Levi pointed to Eren. Farlan looked at Eren who nodded at him politely.

"I see… well, this may be a coincidence met. I'm actually searching for someone as well… His name is Rivaille."

Again. That name.

"So… the name is Rivaille?" Eren mumbled, staring at Isabel who was pulling on Eren's green cloak, before Farlan pulled her hand away.

"Yes… he was my old senior which went missing after an accident." Eren frowned and Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trost?" Levi asked. Farlan nodded.

"Yes, it's a famous accident, huh? Some even said it's an incident but who knows. Rumors are going around. A child went missing and some even said he was burnt into ashes. I don't know which the truth are anymore. I just want to know where he was right now. A person can't just be burnt into nothing in such a short moment. It was a big mystery."

A silent went over them. This Trost district was pretty jumble up.

"It was my brother. Rivaille is my brother."

Levi and Farlan looked at Eren who was frowning.

"He is alive?"

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeep~ Finally it's goes closer to the truth. I'm sorry for the turtle update TTvTT Anyway, I'm sure to let you guys know, I love JearnMin and JeanMarco. So… I just want them to be together without fighting, alright? But then I ship too much in this fandom. I even ship JeanEren and LeviEren too, but after seeing the plot. I think I'll let them enjoy without having an intruder between them. Their love story is practically will jump down in this fic anyway. I feel sorry so, I'll let the three (JeanMarcoArmin) enjoying their togetherness xDDDD


	10. Answer

Levi eyed the trashcan. The file was there, untouched. Not that he wanted to touch the dirty documents right after he threw them away. That Ian guy looked like he knew something he didn't. Strange enough, it was all related to Eren's brother. His frown went deeper. Eren had yet to give any information about his brother like he promised. They were just getting together. He didn't feel like he was rushing things on him. In this situation, the information about Rivaille was getting on his nerves. The fact that Farlan brought it up as if this Rivaille went missing instead of… passed away during the accident made it fishy. This afternoon, that Ian guy sought him up again, trying to coach things out.

_A person stood in front of Levi, blocking his way up to his apartment. Levi recognized the guy as the intelligence who came into his door step in the other day. There were several envelopes in his arms._

_"_ _What do you want?" Levi crossed his arms._

_"_ _Have you checked the document?" The man asked._

_"_ _Why do you insist I'm that boy? Don't you have another person in your list?" He scoffed, grimacing at him._

_"_ _Are you trying to hide your identity or…?"_

_"_ _I'm not trying to hide anything, this is getting ridiculous!" Levi raised his voice, glowering as the man walked closer to him._

_"_ _This is the new file I received upon the investigation. If you are not related with this boy who was missing, then you have nothing to worry about. I just want to hear your childhood-"_

_"_ _What if I refuse to tell you anything? You can't force me. Besides, I don't know if you really are a person working as intelligence."_

_"_ _I'm working with the Scouting Legion."_

_'_ _Scouting Legion, huh? Not everyone can work there. He must be some high ranking intelligence.'_

_"_ _If you doubt me, I have the legal crest and letter. You can check them, I will show you. The only thing you need to think carefully is about these documents. If you are that boy, I'm sure there are a lot of things to talk about."_

Strange thoughts started appearing in his mind. What if he actually was Rivaille? Eren's brother? Farlan had even mistaken him as Rivaille. Trying to turn blind eyes on the matter will make it worse. He clasped his hands together, unconsciously trembling by the force.

He was in a deep thought that he failed to notice a sound as a door slid open.

"Levi?" Eren's voice made him jump.

The boy blinked at him questioningly.

"Ooh hi." He mumbled shortly at his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked, setting a bag of bread on his lap.

Levi took the bag and peeked inside. New bread sample created by Eren.

"You made new bread again? What is it called this time? Don't give me that 'A call from Heaven' shit like last time. You have a bad taste for naming your bread." Levi picked one and took a small bite.

"I decided to name the bread "Eren"!"

The raven haired man choked between his munching, coughing several times.

"Levi, are you alright?!" The boy panicked, oblivious to what he just said. He grabbed the nearest water glass and gave it to Levi. Levi gulped down the water, and hit Eren right on the head.

"Stop naming your bread after yourself!"

"That hurt!" The boy protested, winching in pain. "What the hell, Levi? It's not bleeding is it?" He looked at his palm to check if there was some blood.

"Stupid." Levi sighed and put the bread away. The lingering taste between his tongue had some kind of caramel and chocolate mixed together.

"Chocolate Caramel sounds about right."

"That's boring." Eren pouted.

Levi glared at him.

"Uhh… never mind the name. You look so serious when I entered the room. You didn't even notice my knocking. Did something happen?" The boy sat beside his boyfriend, seeking answers.

Levi sighed and shook his head. "Nothing you need to be concern about." He patted his head and Eren leaned against his shoulder.

Enjoying the caress on his head, the boy snuggled closer to Levi.

"You need to share your problems with me. I'm here to listen."

His boyfriend chuckled at him. "Are you my psychiatrist now?"

"Of course! You can't help yourself, so let me help you."

Levi leaned down to peck his lips. Eren's cheeks turned pink by the gesture. He enjoyed seeing him submitted almost immediately. The boy was so obvious. He kissed him on his warm cheek, gracing his way down his jaw and kissed on his Adam apple.

"Levi…" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's nape, closing his eyes when his boyfriend marked him on his collarbone.

_"_ _Rivaille…"_

A voice made his heart thump. He pushed Eren away, making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Ah, sorry…" Levi mumbled. For a second, he got the horror in his mind. Ravishing his brother just didn't seem right. What if Eren really was his brother?

"Levi? Are you alright?" Eren softly called after him, staring in worry.

"I'm… alright… I'm alright…" He shifted away. "Let's eat the bread. I will prepare some tea." Levi mumbled. Eren stared at him puzzled.

* * *

Eren lay on his bed, staring at the locket in his hand. Inside the locket, there was a photo of Rivaille, holding him in his arms. He closed the lid, rolled to his back. His minds drifted to yesterday event between him and Levi. Something was strange about him today. No, his strange behavior started during their visit in Rivaille's grave in Trost.

'He is not regretting our relationship right?' Eren stared at the clock. It's almost 9 o'clock. Armin must have gone to sleep, he went to his cram school today. He didn't want to bother him with his current problem at this hour.

'It looks as if he was battling between his inner turmoil.' Eren closed his eyes. 'Should I start explaining about Rivaille to him? My own brother… The one Farlan said might be alive somewhere. Maybe I should check some information on his whereabouts. If he really alive…'

His ears caught rustlings sounds in the hallway. Recognizing Ian's voice, Eren immediately sat up, pacing out his room. He looked inside the dining room to find Mikasa and Ian talking over the documents scattering around the table.

"So… you mean to tell me that…"

"It could be that guy who regularly coming to the cafe every morning. You know, this might not be coincidence." Ian said while picking up the photo.

"He is…" Mikasa stunned, eyeing the photo perplexed.

"It's him. His name is Levi, I believe"

"I do felt something about him. I couldn't put a finger to what it was, though. I never thought that he might be my brother…"

"He is Eren's…" Ian trailed off.

Mikasa sighed and put down the photo.

"Please keep these matters to yourself, Ian. Let's not bring this up to my parents yet. I'm not even sure if we should pursue this case any further."

Her fiancé looked at her puzzled. "He looked like he tried to cover his identity."

Mikasa stared at the photo. She curled her fingers to her skirt, frowning in a deep thought. "I don't know how things can be so complicated like this." She bit her nail nervously. "I will try to talk about this with Eren."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Both Mikasa and Ian looked surprised.

"Eren…" Mikasa started.

"Good timing, Ian. I actually wanted to ask something about my brother's whereabouts."

"Huh?" Mikasa went pale. Her brother's eyes locked with her.

Judging from the look Mikasa gave him, she must have known something. Rage started welling up in his chest. "You know something about this right, Mikasa?"

"Eren, how did you-"

"You knew and you kept quiet about this?!"

"Please keep your voice down, Eren. Your parents are asleep. Don't be mad at your sister. I will tell you something about him."

"Ian…?!" Mikasa stopped interrupt when Ian raised his hand.

"Elaborate." Eren glared at Mikasa.

Ian gave him the paper. He told him about the missing brother of his and some fact that might related to Levi.

Eren's feature went pale. His eyes wandered on the paper. His eyes went back and forth from Ian and to the document he was currently holding. "Are you asking me to believe that Levi is… Rivaille?" His hands were trembling now.

Ian and Mikasa stood still, not answering.

Eren shook his head. "No… no… this is… ridiculous." He took a step back, half smiling. He clutched his forehead. "Are you telling me the person I'm currently dating is… my…" He couldn't continue his words. He bit his lips. He shook his head, trying to shake the flooding information within his head. He had kissed him without knowing, he had hugged him and even felt sexual needs for the man. To know that he was actually a person related to him by blood just didn't seem right. Eren chuckled, hissing, as his memories over the man flooded in. He stood up straight before bolting out of the door.

"Eren!"

Ian put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder, shaking his head.

"But they were… brothers…" Mikasa whispered.

* * *

Eren ran as fast as he could. He needed some evidence; he needed someone who can rebut all of the fact that they were brothers. He clenched his fists enough to wound his palm. His feet kept on running; he almost tripped on his way to Levi's apartment. He wondered if Levi had also known about this. The fact that he was acting strange might be the one which triggered this ridiculous statement. They couldn't be blood related. He couldn't stay calm inside the train, not even he cares if he bumped someone harshly to get off the train. He quickly ran a few blocks to his apartment.

"Levi!" Eren breathed out, hollering as soon as he reached his door. He received no answer then, he tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. He quickly walked inside, ignoring the fact that he just barged inside someone's room for the second time without permission. His green eyes scanned the room, finding the trashcan filled with the torn documents. Eren quickly walked to it, picking up piece by piece, like a beggar finding some leftover food. His hands were trembling; he felt the nausea overwhelming him. As soon as he put the torn pieces together like a broken puzzle on the carpet, he saw his brother's face. His eyes watered while his face turned pale. He sat there, staring at the document for a couple of minutes.

"Eren?! What the heck, don't just enter my apartment without knocking! What are you doing? Hey, that's dirty!" Levi quickly caught up to his side, kneeling down beside him. His hair was dampened as he had finished bathing. They stared at each other for a moment before Eren's eyes turned dim. His heart thumped at the way Eren smiled bitterly at him.

"Rivaille… do you want hear the story of my brother?"

Levi's eyes widened. His eyes found the torn document in front of Eren's knees.

**_TBC_ **


	11. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A warning of sexual photo sending. I find myself starting to enjoy writing these three beloved boys. xD

_ 'Rivaille… do you want to hear the story of my brother?” _

_ Levi’s eyes widened. His eyes found the torn document in front of Eren’s knees. _

The teenage boy who sat in front of him, the one whom he thought was his boyfriend, was now glaring at him. Those green eyes pierced his heart, accusing him for not saying anything. Levi cupped Eren’s face, forcefully kissing his lips. The brunette gasped at the contact and grunted in disapproval. Levi’s hand that held him in place was not helping him get free from his clutch. He gasped when Levi pushed him down to the cold, hard floor, glaring down at him. A sharp slapping sound ran across the room as Eren pushed Levi away. His eyes bore right into his skull. He pressed his fingers against his swollen lips, emerald eyes watering at the realization that he was just kissed by not only his boyfriend, but also his brother.

“Why…” Eren sobbed.

Levi remained silent before he let go of him, allowing him to make a distance between them. The raven haired man chuckled, he pressed his palm to his forehead. “How could I know… I don’t even remember it myself.” Levi raise his hand to pat Eren’s head. The younger of the two recoiled at the gesture. Levi’s hand stopped in mid air, just out of reach of those soft brown locks of his.

“Just go. Before I rape you.” Levi threw him a look.

Eren gaped at him.

“GO!”

Eren started. He stood up and left the apartment. As soon as he was outside the door, the rain began to pour down. His feet started to quicken his pace, not caring even if he had to paddle through the rain. As long as he could be away from the apartment. Away from his own brother. Away from his own… boyfriend. Tears streamed down his cheeks mingling with the rain as it became heavier. People who didn’t know the boy was crying would have mistaken it as the sky's tears, not his own.

Mikasa stared at the closed door. It was raining hard outside the house. Eren came home drenched like a drowned rat. She could tell what had happened. The worst case had happened, but she couldn’t do a thing about it. Ian had gone home, so it was up to her as to how she should take the matter in her hands. Her brother was a spoiled child and she could never bear to see him all whiny and fighting. This time though, things were different. It was love that was on the Main path of his problem. It was a delicate matter. Not only was Eren’s boyfriend a lot older but he was also his brother. Mikasa massaged her temples, sighing deeply in thought. She really needed to have a talk with Levi about this. How could the man let this happen?

Mikasa looked down to her lap. Going to Levi meant talking to her brother. The brother whom she thought was buried six feet under when she was eight years old. Her frown deepened at the thought of meeting the man she knew recently as their regular.

Mikasa sat quiet for hours, letting her inner turmoil fight inside her mind. She eventually let weariness creep in and turned herself in for the night.

Hanji leaned forward, staring right into Levi’s frowning eyebrows.

“What, glasses? Stop being so damn odd.” Levi pushed her face awayd with his palm, earning a choked sound in return.

“Levi, that’s not a very nice thing to do. You have to make your frown disappear as soon as possible! You look old like this!” Hanji poked at Levi’s frown and almost lost her soul doing so had Erwin not interfered.

The blond man coughed. “Excuse me for interrupting, but there is a woman who wants to see you, Levi.”

“Yo, Erwin! Since when do you have a twin? I sae him copying your every movement.” Hanji laughed out loud.

“And Levi, I think I warned you about beating Hanji up…” Erwin raised an eyebrow at Hanji’s broken glasses and beaten-up features.

“Shut up, Erwin. Control your girl a little, she's disturbing me.” Levi scowled and slammed the door shut behind him.

Erwin shook his head.

Levi stopped when he found Mikasa standing at the reception. It was obvious why she had called for him. He didn’t need to be told twice that this girl was having a sister complex toward her brother.

“I guess... I better prepare for some abusive-”

“Rivaille...” She called him, cutting his train of thought.

That name made Levi cringe.

“You are... Rivaille, right?” Mikasa hastily approached him, eyeing him as if she was seeing someone she knew very well.

“That name again...” Levi ran his fingers through his hair, sighing exasperatedly.

Mikasa stopped, watching his every move. The boy she remembered always had an undercut, frown in any circumstance. How come she never noticed anything ?

“Please tell me you are the brother that I thought was buried six feet under...” Mikasa whispered, shaking her head disbelief.

Levi took a deep breath then sighed loudly. “Perhaps we can have this conversation in private?” he pointed to an empty meeting room.

Mikasa couldn’t have agreed more. Following him closely, her eyes examined him from behind. Even if he was her brother, how could that be possible? He should have said something, they could have talked and maybe her parent won’t be so worried on his whereabouts. 

Levi stepped inside the meeting room, opening the door wide enough for her to enter first. Silent cut through them once Levi closed the door.

“Eren came home drenched yesterday.”

It had started. Levi’s heart thumped against his chest.

“Did he say anything?” He mumbled, looking at her, searching for something hidden from him. He knew she was good at hiding everything inside, using her poker-face everytime she talked to people other than Eren or that mushroom-blond-hair boy.

“He shut himself in his room as soon as he reached home. Have you told him who you are?” With that, she gave him the copy of document Ian gave her.

Levi eyed the document.

“I tore it apart and threw it in the garbage can.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened.

“That guy named Ian keep on pestering me about it. It was fishy because as far as I remember, my family never visited me at the hospital. I didn’t even remember anything about the accident. All I know now is that my name is Levi and even then, I don’t even know how to spell it. So that’s that.” Levi eyed the girl with a distant look.

“You mean you… lost your memory?” her voice trembled.

“I don’t know.” he replied to her. “All I know is that Eren suddenly barged into my apartment, rummaging through my garbage can just for this stupid document of which I don’t even know whether it's true or not."

“Don’t you know anything about how you ended up in the hospital?”

“The only information they gave me was that I had had an accident where the field trip bus collided with a gasoline truck.”

“It’s true!” Mikasa raised her voice.

“How can you be so sure about it? There are so many accidents. Your brother could have been someone else.”

“But it  _ is  _ you! This photo is you! I-”

“Tell me: how should I feel about being forced to believe that I’m dating my own brother? Eren’s mind must have been blown away.” Levi glared daggers at her.

Mikasa opened her mouth, then closed it once she decided that it would not do any good to force it out. She lowered the document and hid her expression beneath her bangs.

“Give me a break.” Levi whispered.

The girl shot a frown at him.

Levi turned around and walked out the meeting room without another word.

Things were getting more and more complicated by the moment.

Armin sat on the floor, looking down at his feet while hugging his knees. He leaned back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. On the bed, Eren had his back to him, staring at the wall. His eyes looked hollow, devoid of any emotion.

It had been two days that Eren had been absent from school. Last time he called him, he didn't seemed to be very energetic. He looked to his phone. Deciding that seeing might be better than calling anyway, he gave him a surprise visit. Much to his dismay, Eren’s state was worse than he'd thought. Having heard the news of Eren’s relationship with Levi, he knew they were facing a dead end.

“Things could be worse. At least your brother is alive.” Armin stated.

“Armin…”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… I don’t know what to say about this, Eren. But are you sure the document is real?”

“I don’t know, Armin… It’s Ian’s after all. It should be legal. I really don’t know what to say either. How could he do this to me? Hiding the fact that he's my… brother…”

“Judging from your story, he could have been confused himself.” the blond teen said tentatively.

“How?”

“Maybe something happened? Or it's the wrong person? Did Levi tell you anything?”

Eren bit his lip. Everything had happened so fast yesterday. He was having a panic attack about the case, and Levi was attacking him as if he was going to force him to… Eren’s cheek turned scarlet. He tightened his grip on the pillow he was hugging. Being kissed by his own brother felt so wrong, yet… 

“He didn’t say anything.”

“I see. We can’t get anything out of it. Why don’t you have a talk with him? Nicely?” Armin looked at Eren’s back, nudging the brunet to face him.

Eren rolled to his side, frowning at Armin.

“He could have forgotten something, we never know. Maybe he lost his memory?”

“Armin! This isn't a joke! What does it look like to you? A dramatic movie?”

Armin dodged the pillow Eren threw to him.

“Look, try to remember something, Eren. What else happened when he… attacked you?” Armin trailed off, averting his eyes from his best friend.

Eren frowned and tried to recall something… just anything…

_ “How could I know… I don’t even remember it myself.” Levi chuckled, he pressed his palm to his forehead.  _

“Lost memory…?” Eren mumbled.

Both boys looked at each other.

Eren’s eyes widened. He quickly got up from the bed.

“Armin, is there any other way to officially know if you're blood related? Aside from those documents?”

“Ummh…”

“Come on, Armin! You're going to be a doctor soon!”

“Wait, I’m thinking!”

“Armin!!”

“Hypnotherapy?”

“No no, he himself is a psychiatrist!”

“Even a psychiatrist needs one! But that doesn’t really prove anything… It has to have something with blood...” Armin mumbled to himself.

“Any other way?!”

“Shut up for a sec, Eren!”

“Come on, Armin!”

“Okay, DNA test!” the blond blurted out.

Mikasa, who had just arrived at the house, wondered what all the ruckus was about. At least she could hear Eren’s energetic voice again.

Eren stood by the hospital door. He looked down at his feet. Armin patted his shoulder. They had rushed to the hospital as soon as they'd gotten the chance like children who just got money to buy candies. Now, standing in front of the hospital, Eren gulped, trying to regain his composure. Eren stepped inside. Armin followed.

Facing Levi after their last argument - if that could be said as an argument - was rather nerve wrecking. Wondering if Levi wanted to meet him again, Eren stared at the reception desk. 

“Eren.” Armin pushed him, giving him a little courage.

“But what if we are blood related?”

“Then you two can have a talk. If you are not, then you two have nothing to worry about.”

Eren stared at him.

“Nothing will happen if you just stand there without doing anything.” Armin patted his arm reassuringly. 

Nodding, the brunette walked to the reception desk, wishing he could call Levi.

They waited for about half an hour, as Levi had a patient which needed to be taken care of.

Armin's phone flashed. He looked down to it and smiled after seeing the picture. He quickly closed it when Eren looked to his side.

“Is it Jean?” Eren asked out of boredom.

“Hmm? Yes. He wants me to come over. He's playing games with Marco.” He explained rather innocently.

Eren raised an eyebrow. “With Marco again? I wonder why you're still going out with him. They could have fooled you, Armin.”

“Nah, it's just a matter of trust. And I love him.”  _ Them _ . Having Jean with a bonus of Marco, Armin couldn’t protest. If anything, he felt like he was blessed for having the two of them.

“What did he send you?”

“Just a picture of the game he was playing…” Armin mumbled and quickly put his phone in his pocket.

“Oh? Must be some stupid shooting game.”

Armin snorted and laughed. “Yes, a shooting game.” Which would end up spraying their seed everywhere and making a mess on the bed. Now Armin really wanted to join them and his skin tingled with anticipation.

“Do you want to go? You can if you want to.”

Armin’s face flushed. “No, it’s alright. I'll wait until Levi get syou.”

“You can go. I’m here.”

Both boys looked at Levi with his doctor attire, staring at both of them.

“Levi.”

Levi looked at Eren. “You still came, even after I drove you away, huh? Persistent brat.”

“Levi, I want to have DNA test!” Eren blurted out as soon as he stood.

Levi’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I gave him the suggestion.” Armin stepped forward. “I believe in your current situation, that’s the only way. The document should be legal but… we need a more precise result.”

“Damn brats.” Levi hissed at the two boys in front of him. “Did Mikasa say anything to you?”

Eren frowned. “Mikasa? You met my sister to talk about this? So, you really are-”

“We'll have the DNA test.” Levi quickly cut him.

“Levi!”

Armin smiled. He patted his best friend’s back.

“I'll be going now, Eren.”

“Ah, alright. Thank you, Armin.”

The blond bowed to Levi and left them to have some privacy.

An awkward silence went through them right after Armin left. Eren cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting his feet on the floor.

“What will you do if the result told us we are indeed brothers? Do you want to end this?” Levi brought his hand to caresse Eren’s cheek.

“No!” Eren shook his head, holding his hand in place. He cupped Levi’s hand that was on his cheek, staring into his silver eyes as if they might disappear from his sight forever. “Please, no.”

“But it’s wrong… We can’t be like this. We aren't allowed to be together if we're blood related.” Levi whispered, now pressing his forehead against Eren’s. Those gorgeous green eyes of his glistened as he tried to hold his sadness within him.

“I refuse to end this… even if we are brothers...”

“Eren… I must have gone nuts with the thought of ravishing my own brother.”

Eren snorted. “You almost did…” He gave him a forced smile.

Levi brushed the tears at the corner of his eyes, kissing his nose. Their lips meet within seconds, with sweet tender touches. Levi hussed his brother when Eren sniffled between the kiss.

“Don’t do that again. I thought I’d lost you.” Eren whispered, pulling on Levi’s white cloak.

“I’m sorry. Even I don’t know what to do in a time like that. I drove you away so I could think by myself. I don’t want to throw my frustration upon you, Eren.”

Eren pressed his face against his chest, practically clinging to his brother.

“How come you didn’t tell me what happened? Why?”

“Looks like I have many things to share, huh?” Levi chuckled as he patted Eren’s head.

Armin text Jean back:

_ “How dare you send me a pic like that, Eren is beside me.” _

Three seconds later Jean sent another photo of his dick rubbing against Marco’s pierced dick. The jewel of the piercing glistened due to the flash of the camera. Armin chortled at it, cheeks flushing brightly. Grinning, he quickly took a taxi, of to join them.

** TBC **

** Armin is such an angel.. Yeaa… /laughs **


	12. Trust and Love

Hanji knew what was coming as soon as she saw Levi lead Eren inside the lab. Her glasses glistened, hiding the reflection of her eyes. Levi coughed, breaking the awkward silence. Eren walked closer to the table and sat down on the high chair.

“Hanji-”

“I knew it! I should have seen this coming!” Hanji cut him even before he finished the sentence.

Levi’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, especially when Eren threw him a questioning look. “Listen to me first, will you?!”

The glassed scientist leaned against the table across them, grinning widely. “Are you going to check the blood test? Have you finally made Eren pregnant, Lev- Ouch!” Hanji yelped when Levi backhanded her. “No need to be so violent, shortie!”

Eren’s cheeks were tinted with an adorable pink hue as he fidgeted in his seat. He looked down, too embarrassed to look at Levi. Levi sighed and put his hands on Eren’s shoulders.

“Hanji, I want to have a DNA test, quickly!” He slammed his fist on the table, giving the woman in front of him a menacing look.

Hanji blinked in confusion. “What? Finally? Now? Who are you going to match it with...” She trailed off while her gaze drifted to Eren. Her lips went dry at the realization. “Your… brother?”

“We’re not sure yet. That’s why I need to check our DNA.” Levi said, eyes meeting Eren's and nodded. He wrapped his fingers around Eren’s palm and the younger boy clenched his hand tightly.

Hanji adjusted her glasses, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Okay… I’ll need to prepare the things to draw your blood.” She quickly rummaged through her things from the cupboard, pulling out a large box full of needles and cotton balls.

Eren gulped at the sight of so many needle sizes. Hanji noticed and chuckled, pulling out two blood collection tubes and medical adhesive tape from the cupboard below. “Have you ever gotten your blood drawn, Eren?”

“Only when I needed to check my blood type.” Eren gave his arm when Hanji pulled him to open up.

It didn’t take 10 minutes to draw their blood and put back the things to where they belong. Hanji named each tube for further checking.

“It’ll take about 2 weeks or more to find out the results. I’ll let you know when it’s done, Levi.” Hanji gave him a look and Levi nodded cooperatively, quite surprised that she didn’t hear any objection of how long it would take to process.

“Okay, I will leave the check and document to you.” Levi patted Eren’s shoulder and drag him outside the room.

“Tell Petra to come here.” Hanji called out before the door closed. The glassed woman sighed, looking down to the two blood tubes in front of her. This was more complicated than it should have been and she felt a little bad for teasing Levi about his relationship. A door opened and Erwin walked in, eyes immediately darting to the blood tubes.

“I should have known when that intelligence gave me the document.” Erwin mumbled, taking the blood tubes.

“Are you going to check it today?” Hanji raised her head.

“The faster the better for them.” Erwin said, waving his hand for Hanji to follow him.

* * *

Eren moaned as his head hit the wall behind him when Levi pushed him further, kissing him intensely. He gasped when his boyfriend gave him space to breathe only by attacking his neck. Eren’s fingers made a mess of his raven hair, hissing at the feeling of sharp teeth marking him. Levi’s lips came back to his lips, sucking on his lower lip enough for it to swell.

“Mhhn… Le-Levi…” Eren pushed him, flushing when Levi refuse to listen. He stared right into his eyes while their lips collided. His fingers curled Levi’s back collar when a wet tongue swept inside his mouth. Eren closed his eyes again. They shouldn’t be doing this here. They should be doing this in a more secluded part of the lab’s hall. Eren didn’t know what Levi had thought as soon as they walked outside the lab. They were only turning to the entrance of the door when Levi suddenly pushed him right when he was about to go out. His… boyfriend? Brother? He should be more patient about this. Maybe Levi was nearing a break down just as he was. Eren gasped for breath in the middle of their tongue battle, submissively enjoying the way Levi had won over him almost immediately as soon as he started it. The hardness in the middle of his legs was starting to bulge and was easy to notice. Eren started to pull away in shyness, wishing that Levi wouldn’t notice.

“L-Levi, wait… Mmnn…” Eren clenched his eyes, breaking their kiss and looked to the side.

“Trying to hide it from me is useless, Eren. A boy around your age is quite sensitive when it comes to these things.” Levi brushed his fingers lightly on Eren’s bulge, his wet lips softly kissing the corner of Eren's lips.

“You did this on purpose.” Eren complained, pushing him away and trying to calm himself down.

“Did I? You're reacting like this even when you know I could be your brother?” Levi softly caressed his hair, now pulling Eren into his hug.

That fact made Eren frown. It was true. He was reacting to his kisses and soft touches. “I guess…”

“It’s kinky.” Levi cut in and licked Eren’s lips one last time before he let him go.

Eren sighed and rubbed his palm over his red face.

“Call me brother, next time.”   
Eren’s eyebrow twitched. “Levi, are you enjoying this?” He glared at him.

Levi stared at him without replying for a moment before answering, “No, Eren… No.”

Eren nodded and slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall. “I don’t know what to do if the result told me I’m  related to you.” Eren whispered, hiding his face under his bangs.

“I am not sure what to do either. I don’t even remember anything of my childhood. I lost my memory, Eren.”

Their eyes met and Levi took his hand, pulling him up and hugged Eren into a tight embrace. Eren clutched his doctor's robe, sniffling and hiding his tears. Levi hussed him, patting his brown hair.

“What the hell happened to you? Everyone kept telling me that I had a brother named Rivaille that loved me very much. I always followed him around whenever he was in the store or even in the house. One day he just vanished and I couldn’t see him anymore no matter how much I cried. When I was around 4 years old Mom and Mikasa told me that Rivaille was in heaven, dancing in the clouds. I wanted to join him but they told me I couldn't until I was able to get the power to fly. Clouds are like cotton, so soft and fluffy, so we humans can’t dance in the clouds with our heavy bodies. So, until the time comes that we can dance in the clouds, I would have to wait.” Eren paused, smiling, and brushed his tears away. Levi kissed his eyelids, urging him to keep going. “When I got older, I started to understand that my brother had passed away. And yet here you are, in front of me. Those documents told you that you are my brother. I don’t know if I should be happy or sad...”

“I don’t remember anything aside from waking up in the hospital bed. The first person I saw was Petra. The only name I remember is Levi. I knew I had a little brother with green eyes that I loved very much.”

Eren’s eyes widened, he started to shake his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please… I don’t think I can receive that information right now.” He choked a sob.

  
“We could have a memory that’s actually related to one another. It’s not enough proof, Eren. I keep on denying the fact that you lost a big brother and I have a little brother. It was just a fluke. The only thing that we can hope from our DNA test is the truth.” Levi rocked him like  a baby, kissing his forehead. Eren sighed shakily and let Levi coo him.   


* * *

Armin stared at his phone. The screen showed Eren’s message, telling him that he had done the DNA test and will be waiting for the result in about two weeks or so. Someone put an arm around his chest, kissing his nape. Armin sighed and leaned back against the warmth of Marco’s chest. Jean pulled his phone away, eyebrows frowning at the message.

“What’s with him?”

“Mmn? Nothing that needs your concern, Jean.”

“Would you like to discuss it with us?” Marco smiled, staring into his blue eyes. Armin looked up to him and then to Jean.

“Not at this time, the topic is too heavy.” Armin offered a smile, glad that both of them would let go of the topic.

“If you say so. Then no phone in the middle of the fun, alright?” his boyfriend only chuckled in reply. Armin allowed Jean to toss his phone inside the drawer of his night table.   


* * *

“Armin!” Eren shouted, running inside the classroom. They attended the same Science class when Eren had been calling him for a few times. Unfortunately, Armin hadn't picked up his phone, which made him a little worried. Armin had never left his phone anywhere else before. Eren was glad that his best friend already in the room ahead of him, saving him the trouble of searching for him everywhere.

“Eren? Why are you in such a hurry?” Armin asked while pulling out his notebook and textbook out.

“Err- well, I called your phone but you didn’t answer. I was just worried.” Eren fumbled with his bag.

“You called? But I didn’t hear you- Oh!” Armin sharply gasped when he felt his pocket empty.

“Did you lose your phone?” the brunette became alerted.

“No… I… I forgot it.” In Jean’s night table drawer.

“You forgot it? It’s not usual for that to happen.” Eren blinked when Armin’s face turn redder.

“No, I was careless this morning.” He mumbled, avoiding meeting Eren’s questioning look. The truth was, they were having a lot of fun and Armin was too lazy to get up. In the end, he was rushing out the door when Jean told him they were late.

Watching Armin fidget, Eren slowly lowered himself on his seat with an eyebrow raised.

“Anyway, the test result will be… A week or two?” Armin tried to change the topic.

“Yeah. Hanji said it’s going to be that long.”

Both of them drowned into their own thoughts, nobody saying a word until the teacher walked in. Their minds were strangely following the lesson, as if trying to think about something else other than reality. The lesson ended faster than usual.

Eren told Armin to take his bag along while he ran to the toilet first. Armin nodded, getting out of the class without him. He bumped into Marco on his way to his next lesson. The boy smiled.

“Marco…” Armin nodded, flushing at the memory of their fun together. Marco waved at him, beckoning him to walk to an  area secluded from the flood of students changing their lesson’s room. Armin tiptoed quietly, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He wasn’t surprised when Marco linked his arms around his chest. Armin chuckled, leaning back to him.

“What’s wrong?” The blond gasped when Marco’s hand slowly crawled inside his pants.

“Your phone.” Marco whispered.

“O-oh… yes, thanks.” Armin stuttered, avoiding looking at his face. Feeling his phone dropped inside his uniform’s pocket, he knew Marco was telling the truth.

“Why are you acting like this? Don’t make me want to do naughty things to you with the students around us.”

Armin choked. “Give up.” he nudged Marco’s stomach with his elbow and chortled when the taller boy playfully tickled him.

“Armin?”

Both boys gasped, looking at Eren who was giving him a confused look.

“Eren! You're fast.” Armin quickly stood properly, getting space between him and Marco.

“Eren.” Marco nodded, face flushing as he chuckled.

“Anyway, Marco was giving me back my phone just now. Let’s go-” Armin stopped when Marco pulled his wrist. Staring at Marco’s eyes, Armin smiled. “Eren, can you go ahead?” That was an order. Eren didn’t say anything and walked straight to his next classroom after he took his bag. As soon as Eren walked away, Marco pulled Armin up, capturing his lips with Armin’s.

The act made him receive a kick on his butt. Marco yelped, stumbling back on his feet. His hands caught the wall before him. Armin gave a sharp gasp when the back of his head hit the wall.

“Are you stupid enough to do it in public, Marco?” Jean hissed at him.

“Aah… Jean… You surprised me.” Marco gave a nervous laugh.

Armin sighed in relief.   


* * *

“I told you, I forgot my phone. Marco was delivering it to me.” Armin chased after Eren right after their lessons ended for the day. Eren was grumbling as he was pretty sure Armin was hiding something from him.

“Why did he have your phone to begin with?”

Armin frowned. “Eren, do you dislike Marco?”

“No, Armin. Why would I?” Eren stopped when Armin pulled on his arm.

“Then why are you mad?”

“It’s just that… I don’t know. The way you talk to each other, he can’t be considered as just a ‘friend’. Are you two… cheating on Jean?”

Armin sucked in a breath. “No, we aren't…” the frown never left his face. “I’m still going out with Jean. Marco, on the other hand… He's a special kind of friend too. They are special for me, Eren.”

Eren stared at his best friend. He thought he knew Armin close enough about everything. Right now though, there was a slight pain in his chest. Why wouldn't Armin tell him the truth?

“So, by special you mean, you are now Marco’s boyfriend?”

The chortle that Armin let out somehow made Eren surprised. The pink hue coloring his face showing the shyness surfacing from within made Eren hold his breath for a second.   
“Eren, it’s a little bit complicated but… let me tell you something. It’s a matter of trust and love.” Armin smiled gently at his best friend. “I will tell you about it someday.” Armin raised his pinky finger, asking for Eren to link his own with his.

Eren stared at it, slowly raising his pinky finger. The stupid grin on Armin’s face made Eren helpless to chuckle at him. He linked his pinky with Armin’s, shaking it, saying if Armin lied, he would have to eat a thousand needles.

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Armin pulled Eren’s hand into his, staring right into him. All of the defenses in Eren’s face fell down, the smile he gave to Armin holding nothing but pain. “Eren…” Armin wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“What should I do… Armin…” Eren sniffled, trying to act strong. He fisted Armin’s shirt, growling as the pain overtook him. Armin’s caresses did not help a bit.

Jean and Marco, who were stalking their conversation from the beginning, looked at each other in worry. At first they were worried that Eren might find out about their relationship, but now… they were more worried about Eren’s condition.

* * *

“So you're saying that there’s a big chance that he might be your brother after all…” Armin looked down at the hot tea in his hands. Leaning back against the barrier on the lake, he sighed, staring off into space in the dim light of the park.

“I… we kissed… for a bit.”

Armin looked at Eren’s blushing face, he smiled warmly. “And?”

“Even if I know he’d be my brother… It didn’t felt wrong… I mean, it should've felt wrong but it didn’t. The first time I started to fall for him, it’s hard to think that he's someone else.”

Armin chuckled. “I remember that day, Eren. You acted like a damn virgin.”

“Armin! I still am!” Eren protested, face flushing brightly.

“Do you love him? Will your feelings change after the result? Do you feel aroused when you kiss your own brother?”

Their eyes met for a second before Eren looked down. The moment Levi pushed him against the wall, he didn’t feel disgusted. All common sense was thrown outside the window, as if he didn’t care anymore. The world was for the two of them and nothing else.

Eren touched his lower lip with his fingers, the lingering feeling of Levi’s lips against him didn’t change the fact that he did enjoy the touch of his warm lips.

Armin seemed to know about it.

“Eren… Jean is my boyfriend. Marco too, is my beloved boyfriend.”

Eren looked up at him in surprise the moment those words registered into his mind.

Smiling in response to Eren’s shock, Armin continued. “I love both of them. I can’t have Jean without Marco by his side, nor that I can have Marco without Jean near me. Jean is the one who can control both of us to be steady, not to go all the way in front of everyone else, who kicks us if we go overbroad. He also takes good care of both of us. Marco on the other hand is someone very dear, but also the one who can take care of me like a brother, like family. In the end, if one of them is missing, I'll feel like there's a hole inside me. That’s how I love them, Eren. One is stupid and easily gotten mad, one is smart and calm.” Armin chuckled at the mental image of Jean hitting him. “You keep asking me if Jean is going out with Marco, yes, he is. They are cousins, even. But they also love me, Eren. I love them too. I cannot imagine being separate from the two of them.”

“Armin… What? I don’t understand.” Eren raised his palm to touched his pounding forehead.

“I’m sorry if it's too much for you to receive. I just wanted to tell you that, it’s a matter of love and trust. Your love for Levi… Will that disappear once you know that he is your brother? Is it that shallow that it’ll be over between the two of you?”

“But… We're brothers…” Eren mumbled.

“But, we are three people.” Armin pointed to himself.

Eren didn’t say a word to him.

“I love Jean, Jean loves Marco, Marco loves me, Jean loves me, I love Marco… It’s possible Eren! Even if he is your brother!”

Eren was having a hard time thinking about the possibilities. His headache was getting worse. “Armin, I’m going back now…” Eren swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Eren… Trust you heart. That love will not disappear just because there is a barrier called ‘brother’!” Armin raised both of his hands in the air. His voice echoed in the empty park. His breathing turned heavy as the seconds passed. He sucked on his breath when Jean and Marco caught his both of his hands, holding them tightly.

They hugged him, caressing his hair and back, brushing away his tears and fear.

“Will he be disgusted by me?” Armin chocked a sob.

“Shuussh… You said it yourself, your friendship won’t be as shallow.” Marco whispered.   


Jean kissed his cheek and patted his waist. “Eren is stupid, but he values his friends too much for that.”

Armin nodded, feeling relief wash over him.

  
**TBC**


End file.
